Dangereux Délices
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: Harry Potter teinte sa réflexion personnelle sur la vie, de son expérience personnelle...Slash HPDM...[Complete]
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Bien ?**

**Est-ce bien nécessaire que l'auteure se présente ?**

**Je ne sais pas…car si je le fais…je risque de vous faire peur…maieuh…**

_**Et donc, je pourrais pas faire mon dîner à base de chair humaine nourrit au Yaoi !**_

**0¤o¤0**

Je commence ici par une fic que j'ai commencé à publier sur un autre site (lol)…

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Petite annonce : **Je recherche une personne comme Beta (lol)…Pour me corriger !

Ce n'est pas que je fais beaucoup de fautes…mais je relis tellement de fois un chapitre, qu'il reste toujours des fautes sadiques qui arrivent à traverser mes filtres (looooooooool)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤Prologue¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**La vie est comme une boîte de chocolats !**

Nous sommes tous d'accord, du fait que c'est par simple (mal)chance que l'on tombe sur un bon (ou mauvais) chocolat. Mais alors qui dicte à notre main de prendre tel ou tel carré de cacao ? Tout cela est dû au hasard, et à des paramètres que nous ne maîtrisons pas….

Eh bien, j'ai découvert que pour la vie s'était la même chose !

Un jour on tombe sur un chocolat magnifiquement goûteux et un autre, il nous donne envie de vomir dès la première bouchée !

Ca marche pareil pour chaque jour ! Un coup, on a du bol et on passe une superbe journée avec les gens que l'on aime ou à faire des choses que nous désirons ! Et d'autres, on a le jour immonde qui nous fait regretter d'être venu à telle heure, à tel endroit, avec telle(s) personne(s) !

Et parfois, on peut être à chemin entre les 2….Un coup l'extérieur paraît appétissant alors que l'intérieur fait frayeur à nos papilles….et vice-versa.

Voilà ma définition de l'existence pour chaque Homme !

Mais voulez vous savoir comment je suis arrivé à cette conclusion ?

**CHHHHUUUUTTTTT ! Malpolis, on ne coupe pas la parole au plus grand sorcier après Dumbledore, le magnifique Harry Potter !**

(°Nda : ça y est Ryry nous fait son complexe de supériorité ! typique de l'inspiration malfoyenne ! lol°)

**Je vais donc vous compter mon histoire, et j'espère bien, sales gosses fanatiques d'histoires croustillantes, à ne pas devoir sévire si vous ne m'obéissez pas !**

Alors maintenant, je vous permet de vous asseoir et de m'écouter ! et tant que vous y êtes aller me chercher un citrouille tonique en cuisine(1) !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_(1) pour changer du gin+orange, on peut utiliser un peu de jus de citrouille! A tester!_

_J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu…_

_Bisous et à bientôt_

_Harrie_

_PS : une pitite review fait toujours plaisir_


	2. Effroyable Professeur Rogue

_Re-salut !_

_La suite, tout de suite loooooool!_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤Chapitre 1 : Effroyable Professeur Rogue ¤#¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

C'était une journée qui ne méritait pas d'être vécue ! Un vrai cauchemar !

Ce jour-là, c'était comme un chocolat DEGUEULASSE ! et j'insiste sur ce mot ! Le chocolat immondes avec de la liqueur douteuse, vous voyez ?

Tout d'abord, un cours de potion pour bien finir la semaine ! Matière maudite ! Pour confirmer en plus cette journée désastreuse, un cours commun avec nos très chers et tendres Serpentards ! Parfait pour partir en week-end ! Je vous jure que c'est pire qu'une douche glacée !

Durant ces 2heures de pratiques, ce professeur monstrueusement suceur de point de gryffondor (°roo l'insulte lol°), profite de votre position soumise pour vous faire souffrir encore plus !

En effet cette chauve-souris géante, se prend un malin plaisir, je suis sûr presque jouissif de vous mettre un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, et surtout avec la personne que vous abhorrait, détestais ! C'est sa technique pour vous faire digérer son cours de potion déjà indigeste !

De plus comme ce monstre aux cheveux gras connaît vos faiblesses….il en profite ! ça doit l'exciter !

**Ne riez pas ! Sinon, je vais faire pareil avec vous ! petits ingrats visqueux !**

Et quand je dis qu'il vous pourrit la vie, ce n'est pas enlevé 10 points à votre maison, plus 1h de colle ! Il insiste bien sur l'effet de répercussion ……genre que votre malaise dure jusqu'au prochain cour ! RRRRRAAAAA

Donc, en ce vendredi matin, l'identité de mon coéquipier ne se laissez pas à deviner !

Rogue a une certaine obsession, et celle-ci, c'est moi ! Pour se venger de mon père, de moi Note de Harry : Putain ! marre qu'ils soit jaloux , et de plus, le fait d'avoir eu un Optimale dans sa matière au BUSES !

J'ai dû me traîner jusqu'au premier rang à côté de Monsieur Drago Malfoy, le Prince de Serpentard vs La glue bouledogue, promotion chez Barjo et Beurk( °lol vilaine moi°), le Premier garçon dans le cœur de ces damoiselles et j'en passe !

Hummm, qu'est-ce que ça me démange de le baffer quand je suis à moins de 1 mètre de ce blond, qui se dit être parfait ! RRRR

De plus, pour nous préparer aux ASPICS de cette fin d'année scolaire, Mr le professeur vous fait faire une potion pas compliquée d'un poil, nann !

La Potion de Perceptivité.

Un truc de malade, je vous le dit ! En plus d'être une potion très méticuleuse et difficile, il faut en même temps utiliser un sort compliqué : le sort d'attraction ! En effet, pour finir la potion il faut retirer , par la magie, les racines de saules préalablement misent dedans !

Dingue !

Et vous voulez savoir quelle est le but de cette potion ?

Je vais vous le dire, moi ! Elle permet de capter les interactions magiques entre 2 sorciers ! Plus clairement, ça permet de savoir si tu peux avoir une « bonne » ou une « mauvaise » relation. Cette mixture permet de rendre visible un flux d'énergie qui entoure le corps (différent de l'aura) et selon la couleur, on sait qu'elle contact entretiendront ces 2 personnes.

Plus la couleur est froide moins il y aura d'espoir….mais au contraire, si les couleurs tendent vers des couleurs vives ….hum, la relation avec cette personne risque d'être « hot »….

J'en suis certain que ce prof le fait exprès pour rire sadiquement par rapport aux résultats ! Je pense qu'il s'en délecte d'avance de pouvoir rendre encore plus frêle et faible un élève …et ainsi construire ses plans machiavélique pour nous torturer ! rrrr, je vais le tuer !

(°Nda : devient pas un peu parano le héros°)

"Les instructions sont au tableau, aboya-t-il, quand vous aurez fini, je choisirai la potion la mieux réussie et la boirai. En aucun cas vous devez y toucher ! Ceci n'est pas un avertissement ais une menace ! Cette potion est dangereuse pour les adolescents, à cause de vos hormones cnnrd…L'effet est disons très déplaisant….Maintenant au travail ! Et pas de bavardages intempestifs sinon c'est la retenue garantie !"

Vous trouvez qu'il a été clair ? Parce que moi, j'ai pas tout compris là ! En plus, c'est quoi encore ce mytho avec nos hormones ! Il se moque vraiment de la g°u°ul° du monde !

"Hého ! Potter ! Déjà que ça me gonfle d'être avec toi, alors si tu fais pas gaffe à ce que tu fais, ça ira mal pour toi ! (°note de harry : merveilleuse fin d'après midi ! merci la liqueur, je hais ça!°)"

Mdr intérieur je précise sinon retenue si vous avez pas compris à dit le gentil professeur ouhou mais c'est qu'il est terrifiant ce blondinet !

"Donc maintenant, tu vas te bouger et venir avec moi chercher tout les ingrédients !"

"Je suis pas ton esclave, murmurais-je….Je soupirais et me levais. Si je ne fais pas d'efforts pour ce cours, ce vieux serpent va me mettre en retenue jusqu'à ma retraite (°Nda : vous saviez que les sorciers avez le droit à une retraite ?°)"

L'heure se déroula « correctement »….pas trop d'altercations avec les rouges et ors…

Et notre potion était plutôt réussie.

Malfoy, à mon grand étonnement, s'était montré patient avec moi….Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait pitié de moi ou bien est-ce qu'il aime tant les potions pour prendre sur lui et me supporter ?

Je peux vous dire que le chocolat de ce vendredi ne se montrait pas aussi ignoble que prévu….

Mais quelque chose m'a sidéré et se fut encore Malfoy qui provoqua ce sentiment.

"Potter, murmura-t-il si bas que j'avais du mal à l'entendre, dans une minute, il faudra invoquer le sortilège d'attraction, et je pensais que tu pouvais le faire ."

"Hein, quoi, pourquoi pas toi ?"

"Tu es meilleur que moi en sortilège", me répondit-il toujours aussi bas.

Sur ce coup là, je vous assure que j'étais vraiment bouche bée (°Nda : ryry le poisson !°). Qui aurait cru que Malfoy avouerait que je suis meilleur que lui dans une matière scolaire ? hein ! Pas moi, en tout cas!

"OK ! "fut ma seule réponse

Avec une énorme concentration sur les particules de saules, je prononçais la formule. C'était épatant de voir comment les miettes s'élevaient du chaudron.

Ca y est la potion est finie, elle s'était stabilisé dans une teinte violet profond.

"Tu es ahurissant", me glissa-t-il à l'oreille quand je me rassis….Du coup, j'ai failli louper le banc ! (°expldr°)

Mais à quoi il joue cet abruti de serpentard

"20 points en moins pour vous, Weasley ! Un sort d'attraction non maîtrisé en 7ème année, pitoyable !"

Rogue passait entre les rangs pour choisir La potion qu'il goûterai. Quand il vint devant moi, j'ai une sueur froide qui vint se nicher dans le creux de ma nuque et je déglutis péniblement.

"Hum, il semble que la compagnie de Mr Malfoy ait augmenté vos capacité dans ma matière, Mr Potter. 15 points pour serpentard et 7 pour gryffondor (°Nda : c'est qu'il est méchant ! Et précis en plus ! Et pourquoi pas 6,5 tant qu'on y et !°).

Ce dingue se servi un "gobelet du liquide fumant et l'avala. Quelques secondes après, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Comme pour réajuster sa vue.

Son regard noir se posa sur chaque groupe, mais le fait qu'il termina par Malfoy et moi ne me présageait rien de bon….

Quand il posa ses yeux sur nous, il déglutit péniblement et ses yeux s'étaient tellement étonnés qu'ils auraient pus sortir de leurs orbites. Un petit cri aiguë de fillette ? non quand même pas ! lol s'échappa de ses lèvres….et dans un mouvement lourd, il tomba à la renverse sur le sol !

Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai fait une bêtise encore ! Je vous en supplie ! Pas la torture !Aidez moiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

A cet instant, toute la classe se demanda , ce qu'il avait pu bien voir!

Cinq minutes s'écoula avec que le prof revienne à lui. Sans un regard vers nous, il se précipita hors du cachot. Nous laissant en plan !

Rien de plus effrayant !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!_

_Bisoux à tous_

_Harrie_


	3. Et puis il m est apparu

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Vous allez bien?_

_Voilà la suite nn _

_En espérant que vous apprécierez...J'attends toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises!_

_BoNnE lEcTuRe!_

_Harrie_

* * *

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤Chapitre 2 : Et puis il m'est apparu¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un silence de mort régnait dans la classe, jusqu'à ce que la cloche interrompit celui-ci. Jen ai sursauté ...

**Hihihi !  
Pas de commentaires ! et laissez moi continuer mon histoire, sinon j'arrête, c'est ce que vous voulez ?**

Les élèves se levèrent rapidement pour s'échapper du cachot où régnais une gêne et malaise monstrueux.

Le seul à ne pas bouger, face à l'agitation ambiante, était Le Serpentard de l'école. Malfoy avait le regard voilé et son visage était empreint de sentiments ! Là j'étais vraiment sur « le cul » ! C'était vraiment très étrange de voir ce visage parfait siège de sensations ! Enfin quand je dis parfait, c'est ce qui ressort de l'avis général de l'école.. Nda : et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu...Mais quand à déchiffrer les sentiments de Mr Le masque de perfection est tombé, je ne préférais pas m'avancer car ne le connaissant pas...je ne voulais pas me créer de douces illusions...

Alors, aujourd'hui, je vous dis que le chocolat (ou plutôt le jour) que j'ai tiré n'était pas une telle perte de temps !  
En effet, la seule personne de l'école à avoir vu tomber Le Drago Malfoy, n'était autre que son ennemi...

Je balançais rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac et me leva. Mais Malfoy ne semblais toujours pas réagir alors j'ai dû faire ce qu'il me semblait faire dans ces conditions Nda : preux chevalier potty lol !  
Je levais la main et...

**Et vous le giflais ?  
Mais non ! mais vous êtes malades, mes pauvres enfants ! Et si vous continuez à m'interrompre ça ira mal !**

Je levais ma main et le secoua doucement par l'épaule...Aucune réactions...Je recommence un peu plus fort !

« Hého ! Malfoy ! réveil toi ! c'est fini les potions ! Allô ! Ici poudlard, appelle malfoy ! descendez de la Lune Mr Malfoy ! »

« La ferme Potter ! » me répondit-il, plus par habitude, à mon avis, que par réelle méchanceté...quoique...

« Ah ! Monsieur est revenu à lui ! il se remet à m'insulter ! »

Drago se leva, sans un regard en arrière...Mais ça n'allait pas sa passer comme ça ! je vous le garantie !

Pris par une impulsion, je me jeta à sa poursuite (°lancer de ryry °).

« Drago ! Je...je te promets que j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit... »

« Tais-toi ! » fut ma seule réponse dudit serpy.

« C'est pas ma faute si Rogue l'a bu... »

« Tais-toi ! »

« J'ai rien touché et..et... »

« Mais tu vas te taire et m'écouter, oui ? » me dit-il en me secouant comme un pommier.

L'effet fut escompté, j'eu le bec cloué !

« Bien ! Si tu avais un peu de jugeote, Potty, recommenca-t-il en se remettant à marcher, tu aurais pu déduire le pourquoi du comment...Mais il me semble qu'il t'est impossible de faire fonctionner cette masse gélatineuse qui squatte ta tête ! »

« Hein ? »

« Garde pas la bouche ouverte ! Tu risques de gober des mouches ! »

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! (°Nda : c'est reparti pr un tour°) ! Commences pas ! »

« Oh ! Mais je ne commence rien ! Ca a déjà commencé, imbécile ! Si tu réfléchissait 5 secondes, ça m'aiderait ! »

« Ne me cherches pas Malfoy, sinon ça ira mal ! »

« Ouhouh ! J'ai peur du Grand Harry Potter ! »

« Dégage sale serpent ! »

« Non, toi dégages ! Si tu es incapable de m'écouter, pour t'expliquer...ne serait-ce qu'une minute...Et bien, casse-toi ! Vas rejoindre la Belette et le Cerveau ! Tu pourras te recycler en chandelier (°Nda : vilain lol°) ! » me dit-il en me poussant violemment.

J'en perdis l'équilibre et me raccrocha à la seule chose qui était à ma portée : la manche de la robe de ce serpent, et l'entrainit dans ma chute. Je tomba sur les dalles vraiment dures et une douleur fulgurante prit possession de mon dos. De plus, une sale vipère était affalé sur moi, ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Il était face contre terre, allongé sur moi Nda : position on ne peut plus intéressante...

« Bouge de là, vipère puante, je me fais labourer le dos à cause de toi ! Putain, j'ais mal ! » m'écriais-je.

Il s'appuya sur ses mains et se releva. Je remarquais qu'il saignait du nez.

« Ho ! Calmos Potter ! Et d'abord, je ne pue pas ! Dépêche ! Relève-toi !Si quelqu'un nous voit comme ça, c'est la retenue assurée et une bonne cinquantaine de points en moins ! »

**Chers lecteurs, pourtant cette journée déjà bien remplie, avait prit une tournure désastreuse ! et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises !**

Ce qui a suivit m'a laissé encore sur le « cul » Nda : mais il l'est déjà, sur le cul ! Il me tendit la main ! Pour m'aider ! Vous y croyez !  
Drago Mlafoy se révélait ...finalement comme un être fait de chair et de sentiments. Pour la première fois, je pouvais percevoir le côté humain de ce jeune homme.  
Mais la seule chose que je puis faire, était de hurler de douleur.  
Mon dos semblait ne plus répondre...Voyant cela, malfoy me prit dans ses bras ! ndharry :oula pas bon

« Je crois qu'il faut mieux t'accompagner à l'infirmerie ! » me dit-il

« Non ! sans blague ! » ironisais-je

« Arrêtes de faire le gamin, Potter ! On a d'autres priorités que de se battre ! » me fit-il, alors que je m'étais improvisé « princesse » dans ses bras ! Pour me maintenir dans cette position, j'accrochais mes bras à son cou(°Nda : c'est ça vas-y profite ! qui veut prendre sa place ? moi !°).Et il partit direction l'infirmerie

« On ? »

« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? oui, on ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ca fait au moins, 10minutes que j'essaye de te causer à propos de ça ! Mais, je crois que tu n'es pas dans l'état d'assimiler certaines choses! Alors, je vais te conduire à cette chere Pomfresh qui va te guérir te bourrer de vitamines pour que ton cerveau se développe un peu, et puis après, on pourra causer! Ou plutôt, je pourrais parler et toi m'écouter! »

« Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ais plus rien à cirer de toi! » lui répondis-je, je n'écoutais plus, la douleur se s'estompait pas, et j'étais, par conséquent incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que de me maintenir dans les bras qui me tenaient...

Nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie au bout de 10 minutes silencieuses, ponctuées de mes petits cris de douleurs...  
Je remarquais durant le trajet, quelque chose venant de Malfoy qui me surprit...Nda: le pautre, il est tt le tps surpris! lol Le Serpentard affichait une certaine expression qui laissait deviner un sentiment...Mais lequel? de la compassion, de la douceur...Je ne préfère pas m'avancer, avec lui, tout est possible...  
Quand on entra dans l'infirmerie, il me déposa sur le lit le plus proche et alla dans le bureau de Pomfresh... Ils arrivèrent rapidement près de moi, l'infirmière semblant passablement horrifiée!  
Cependant d'un sort, elle me mit à plas centre et releva ma robe et ma chemise pour m'examiner Nda: veinarde roo.

« Eh bien Potter, heureusement que Mr Malfoy était présent au terrain de quidditch quand vous êtes tombé! Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner! Quant à vous, s'adressa-t-elle à Drago, vous le déshabillez et le mettez en pyjama » , finit-elle de dire en faisant apparaître un pyjama d'un coups de baguette. Et elle s'en retourna dans son bureau chercher je ne sais quel médicament imonde...

Drago s'approcha de moi et commenca à défaire les attaches de ma robe...

« Quelle honte! » murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour malfoy.

« Je te ferais dire que je suis pas là pour en profiter...quoique... »

Je lui jeta un regard foudroyant...et il se tût.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de lui raconter que je m'étais casser la gueule en tombant de mon balais! C'est bien toi ça, tjs aussi jaloux de mon talent pour le quidditch! Humm, un autre dommaine où je suis meilleur que toi! niark! »

« Tu préférais que je lui raconte notre dispute? Et je ne suis pas jaloux! Ne recommences pas! Et ne joue pas au vierge effarouchée! Je te connais! »

« Lais moi rire! toi! pas jaloux?  
De plus, je ne joue pas au vierge effarouchée! Et tu ne me connais pas! »

« Comme tu veux! j'abandonnes la partie! » dit-il en quittant l'infirmerie, en me laissant à moitié déshabillé.

Quand Pomfresh vu que malfoy n'avait pas fait son "travail" commença à piquer sa petite crise! Et m'habilla d'un sort!

« Tenez, me dit-elle en me tendant un gobelet d'une potion verte, ceci c'est pour ressouder les os de votre dos! Je ne peux pas lancer de sort, c'est trop délicat pour les vertèbres! Puis ensuite, vous avalerez cette potion de sommeil, ça vous fera mieux supporter le traitement, finit-elle en déposant un verre de potion fumante violette. »  
Elle me laissa seul après que j'ai bu mes potions! Immondes, ça c'est certain!

Puis je sentis rapidement le sommeil magique prendre possession de moi. Un sommeil sans rêve pendant quelques heures.

Vous vous êtes déjà réveillé d'un sommeil magique? Je vous garantie que ce n'est as du tout agréable! C'est horrible même! Tout à coups, quand notre cerveau reprend conscience...  
Au bout de 3heures, environ, j'eu la sensation de revenir parmi le monde sensible...Je gardais toujours les yeux fermés à cause de la faible douleur qui persistait dans mon dos...Mais une autre sensation vint surmonter celle-ci...Je sentis comme une caresse sur l'intérieur de ma main, à peine recroquevillée, située près de mon visage...C'était doux, comme le souffle d'une fleur sur votre peau fine...  
J'ouvris les yeux pour savoir d'où venait cette douceur qui me faisait oublier ma douleur. Quand je pris conscience de la personne qui était aussi proche de moi, je n'ai pas eu peur, juste une sorte d'anxiété...  
Drago Malfoy m'est apparu...  
Un faible sourire à ses lèvres charnues...

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ **

_Une petite review pour m'encourager?lol _

Bisous à tous!

_Harrie_


	4. Douloureuses Révélations

**Re Hello!**

**La suiteuhhhhh!**

**Harrie**

****

**0¤o¤0**

Je commence ici par une fic que j'ai commencé à publier sur un autre site (lol)…

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING...Sauf la rédac, et l'histoire héhé

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**Dédicaces : A tout ceux qui me lisent, et qui me laisse des messages! Je vous adoreuh!**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ Chapitre 3: Douloureuses révélations…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? » demandais-je étonné

« Voir comment tu allais … »

« Sans rire ! » ironisais-je

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu doutes de mes paroles ? Fait moi un peu confiance ! » me répondit-il

Un sourire désabusé s'afficha sur mon visage…

« Il est vrai que notre 'relation' ne se prête à la confiance…mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis là pour te faire que du mal . » continua-t-il

« Hum…Il est difficile de changer… »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé… » dit Drago en tournant la tête, comme si s'était une confession…

« Tu as envie de tenter ? » risquais-je

« Et toi ? »

« Réponds Malfoy ! j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me réponde par une autre question ! » dis-je contrarié

« Oui » répondit-il simplement

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes puis, plus pour moi-même, j'ouvris la bouche

« Quelle journée instructive… » murmurais-je

« Je trouve aussi… »

« Vraiment ? ajoutais-je  
par curiosité. Tu as appris quoi ? »

« Ah baa voilà, j'ai réussi à capter ton attention sur le sujet que je voulais aborder depuis le cours de potion ! Mais le Grand Harry Potter est dur de la feuille ! » moqua-t-il

« Ca va ! Je t'écoute ! Et comme ça, j'aurais la paix ! »

« … » , tu me regardas avec des yeux ronds

« C'est quoi cette tête ? » demandais-je

« Qu….Quoi ? »

« Oh pitié ! Tu ne vas pas me jouer le pauvre petit serpentard, martyriser par le méchant gryffondor qui veut de faire parler ! »

« Te fous pas de moi, Potter ! »

« Alors parle ! » dis-je à vois très haute

« C'est ce que je fais !  
Très bien…Tu as peut être remarqué la réaction du professeur Rogue était vraiment bizarre, après qu'il ait bu notre potion… »

« Ca ne change pas de d'habitude ! » dis-je avec dégoût

« Stop ! Et elle était aussi très effrayante… »

« Ca ne change…. »

« La ferme ! Note de Harry :si on peut plus se moquer de Rogue, hein, où va-t-on ? Et as-tu remarqué où était posé son regard quand il eut cette réaction ? »

« Tu crois que j'en ais quelque chose à faire ? »

« Merci pour moi….car c'est nous qu'il regardait ! » finis-tu par dire

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? »

« C'est évident, non ?  
S'il a réagit comme ça, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la couleur de nos flux d'énergie… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et donc ça peut nous laisser deviner que la couleur qui nous entourait, n'était pas une couleur froide… »

« … » NdA : estomaqué harry ?

« Ca va ? » demanda Malfoy

« ….. »

« Bon, ba je vais te laisser te reposer…. »

Malfoy sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea silencieux dans le château.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, au Balafré de rester coït après ça ? J'aurais peut être préféré qu'il m'insulte ou quelque chose du même acabit !

Mer ! J'ai renoncé à mon entraînement de quidditch pour lui parler et faire des recherches sur cette foutue potion, et je trouve rien ! Un vendredi après-midi gâcher en gros…

J'étais plongé dans Des relations humaines en découlent la magie, et je m'endormais à moitié quand soudain un passage me sauta au yeux !

_« La potion de Percéptivité a dans de nombreux cas pue déceler une part de sentiments à travers une haine, souvent bien trop exacerbée. Le sentiment le plus courant à se dissimuler sous une couverture de haine est l'Amour NdeDrago : merde ! en plus avec un grande A.  
Si l'on ignore la relation possible entre deux sorciers, ceci peut avoir des répercussions sur leur flux magique.  
Au contraire, si une relation en découle, la magie des deux personnes se mélangent, pour augmenter les pouvoirs magiques de ces derniers. De plus, une sorte de lien psychique se créent entre eux ; ce qui leur permet de sentir les émotions et les pensées de l'autre …»  
_

Eh bien ! Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge….

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pendant ce temps là, à l'infirmerie….

« Ah ! Salut vous deux ! »

« Slut mon pote ! » me répondit Ron

« Bonsoir Harry ! » dit à son tour Hermione

« Alors, tu nous racontes pourquoi tu es ici ? » me demanda Ron

Je réfléchis un instant…et je décide de garder 'la version' de Malfoy, quand il a fallut donner une explication à Pomfresh…Sinon ils vont me harceler !

« C'est assez bête ce qu'il m'est arrivé.. J'étais en train de voler sur le terrain de quidditch, quand tout a coup une bourrasque de vent m'a surpris et je suis tombé… » dis-je légèrement incertain… « Et puis Malfoy m'a trouvé et m'a ramené ici … »

« ARGGG ! Tu as une dette envers Malfoy ! »

Ca, c'est bien Ron et sa Serpentarophobie ! Je souris intérieurement

« Harry, tu comptes remercier comment Malfoy pour cet acte de …gentillesse ? » me demanda Hermione les lèvres pincées NdA : Macgo influence trop les gryffs lol

« Je ne sais pas encore…je n'y avais pas pensé… »

« Je te comprends mais faut peut être faire quelque chose…Je ne sais pas…  
Au fait Madame Pomfresh, nous a dit que tu pourras sortir ce soir. Mais dans le seul cas, que tu sois en chaise roulante NdeHarry :la honteeeee car il ne faut pas que tu te serves de ton dos avant demain soir. »

« Rien que ça ? » me moquais-je

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de sortir de l'infirmerie… »

« J'en ai marre d'être enfermé et d'être toujours le pauvre petit Survivant souffrant ! »

« Bon Harry, ce n'est pas que ça nous embête d'être là, mais j'ai pas fini la dissert pour Macgo, que je devais rendre ce matin et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait pas alors, je préfère y aller… » grogna le Rouquin.

« Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là » l'accusa La Brune

« Oh ça va ! Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, amour… » fit Ron avec une moue adorable

« Ne commence pas à jouer à ce petit jeu Ron ! »

« Mais tu sais que je t'aime ! » continua-t-il

Je regardais la scène avec amusement ! C'était la nouvelle technique de Ron pour avouer son amour à Hermione…Bien que je lui ais donné mon point de vue plutôt défavorable pour cette tactique, il n'en a pas tenu compte…Bon tant pis ! Ca me faisait du divertissement en ce vendredi après-midi !

« Finalement on viendra te chercher pour le dîner, hein ? » me redemanda Ron

« Je vous attends ! Allez à ce soir ! » dis-je

« A ce soir ! » répondirent-ils en cœur

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le départ de ses amis, Harry sombra dans un état second, entre le monde réel et celui des rêves…

Putain Malfoy ! Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !Je ne supporte pas d'être l'attraction de Poudlard et toi, sale fouine, tu continues à me mettre sur le deant de la scène en m'envoyant à l'infirmerie ! Tu me fais horriblement chié ! Tu comprends ! Et tu rajoutes cette putain histoire avec la potion de percéptivité ! Sale crétin !

Peu de temps après, Ron et Hermione sont venus me chercher pour le dîner…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le dîner a été horrible ! Je vous assure ! Arriver en chaise roulante, rien de plus sexy ! De plus, poussé comme un vieux croûton ! Ca commence vraiment à me courir ! Tu vas me le payer Malfoy !

Tout les regards tournés vers moi NdH : pour changer ! …Des souhaits de bons rétablissements complètement fint ! Ras le cul ! NdA : c'est qu'il devient vulgaire notre petit Harry lol

Avant que le dessert arrive, je jetis un coup d'œil à cette larve de Serpentard, et ce crétin gardait la tête obstinément baissée ! RRRR , il va me rendre taré !  
Sans plus attendre, je quittais la Grande Salle pour retourner à l'infirmerie…

Dans mon lit de douleur NdA :pas un peu mélodramatique le héros $, je maudissais intérieurement Drago, et me demandait de quelle manière je pourrais profiter, pour mes intérets personnels, de ce Serpent…  
Réfléchissons….  
Hummm…une lueur de démence illumina le visage de Harry…ce qui ne laissa rien présager de bon…

Seul la pièce vide de l'infirmerie l'entendit murmurer : vivement demain !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

_Bisous et à bientôt_

_Harrie_

_PS : une pitite review fait toujours plaisir_


	5. Sadisme Potterien

**Bien le bonjour à vous jeune amateur de lemon et d'autres agrumes en tout genre !**

**La suite arrive très rapidement ! Vous avez vu !**

**J'espère que j'aurais une récompense loooooooool !**

**Allez ! Bonne lecture !**

**Harrie ! **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤Chapitre 4: Sadisme potterien…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La liberté ! Oui ! Je peux enfin me mettre debout ! Le pied ! Et c'est le cas de la dire !

Nous sommes samedi après-midi, le week-end a commencé ! Et mon plan est génial ! Grâce aux jumeaux, j'ai pu avoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin ! Merci merlin !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Zabini enfermé dans la lingerie. Moi, habillé aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard…

Je sorti mes 4 fioles de Polynectar, et ajouta à chacune d'elles, une « pincée » de cheveux blond du Serpentard assommé.

J'espère que ça suffira…4heures ? Je verrais bien…

Je bois l'immondice verte. Je sens que je grandis légèrement, ma peau blanchie, mes cheveux racourssicent…Me voilà transformé en Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy ! héhéhé !

Je réajuste mon uniforme, je vérifie que j'ai bien mes chocolats, améliorés par Fred et Georges au Véritaserum…Parfait !

Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller dîner…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

«Tu sais où est Harry ? » demanda Hermione à Ron

« Ben…dit-il la bouche pleine (Nda : toujours d'aussi bonnes manières à ce que je vois !eark)…Il m'a dit qu'il irait faire un tour dans le parc pour essayer de ne plus penser à Malfoy et de sa dette. Et que s'il avait faim, il déscenderait aux cuisine demander quelques choses à Dobby…

Pauvre Harry, si j'étais à sa place, j'irais mettre une trempe à Malfoy…car ce n'est qu'une sale fouine et qu'il… »

« La ferme Ron ! »

La Brune arriva à faire taire l'autre Gryffondor….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards…

« Ah ! Blaise !Tu étais passé où ? » me demanda Malfoy

« J'étais dans mon dortoir ! Depuis que tu as ta chambre perso, tu ne viens même plus me rendre visite… » répondit Harry, en espérant que le poste de préfet de Drago posait les mêmes problèmes entre ce dernier et Zabini, qu'entre lui et Ron

« Mais …euh… »

« Bref…Parlons d'autres choses, veux-tu ? On fait quoi ce soir ? » dis-je

Pansy nous interpella.

« Si vous voulez, j'ai organisé avec Millicent, une petite soirée…Il y aura Vincent et Grégory ! »

« Merci Pansy…mais vous voir faire des échanges linguales ratés (Nda : c'est qu'il est méchant le Dragon), ne me tente absolument pas ! Alors maintenant tu me fous la paix ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Blaise ? »

Estomaqué, Harry mit quelques secondes pour s'en remettre…argg…

« Oui ! M…Draco a raison ! En plus, parler de ça alors qu'on est à table ! Garder vos plans tordus pour vous ! »

« Bien lancé Blaise ! » me chuchota Draco

Malfoy…aimable…Enfin reprenons un peu de purée…

« Dans ma chambre ? » proposa Malfoy

« Huh ? Est-ce que tu peux répéter Malfoy ? » dis-je

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom ? Tu es vraiment bizarre ce soir ! »

« Juste fatigué.. » grognais-je

« Oui, ba, réveil toi ! Sinon tu vas me servir à rien !

" Je te demandais si tu pouvais venir dans ma chambre ce soir ? » me redemanda le Serpentard

« B…Bien sûr…C'est à propos de quel sujet ? »

« Pas ici… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la fin du repas, je suivis docilement Drago dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard…En essayant de me repérer dans cette partie du château…En effet, comme j'ai oublié ma cape et ma carte…Tant pis…je ferais sans..

On arriva devant le portrait d'un jazzman au saxophone; qui libérait une musique enivrante.

Heureusement que nous étions arrivés, car ça faisait presque une heure que la potion agissait !

Il me reste du Polynectar pour encore 3heures ! Par Merlin, faîtes que j'en ai assez !

Nous entrâmes dans ses « appartements », et nous traversâmes un petit couloir pour arriver dans une pièce très spacieuse. Cette dernière était séparée en 2 parties, séparées par un grand paravan.

L'une avec un grand lit à baldaquins, en ébène et aux colonnes sculptées. Magnifique.

L'autre partie de la pièce était organisée consciencieusement de gauche à droite, avec un bureau assorti au lit, d'un canapé d'un vert profond, d'une table basse en face l'âtre de la cheminée, d'un autre canapé similaire.

Sur le pan de mur droit, on pouvait remarquer une autre porte, qui était ouverte, Harry y jetta un coup d'œil. Merci Merlin ! Une salle de bain !

« Hum…Drago, tu me permets d'utiliser ta salle de bain ? » demandais-je

« Tu n'avais même pas besoin de demander ! » me répondit le Blond

« Merci. »

J'entra dans la pièce et m'enferma. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir, quel putain de bol ! Ma cicatrice commençait tout juste à réapparaître ! Je déboucha une nouvelle bouteille de Polynectar et la vida d'une traite. Je grimaca.

Je ressortis de la salle d'eau. Et Malfoy me demanda :

« Ca te dit un peu de Whisky Pur Feu ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » répondis-je à Drago, je ne voulais pas refuser alors que peut être c'était une coutume entre Blaise et lui.

« Cul sec l'ami ! » me dit-il en souriant

Doucement j'approcha le liquide ambré de mes lèvres, une odeur piquante me titilla les narines…Le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour analyser l'alcool, Malfoy s'était déjà enfiler son verre ! Un malade, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Rrien ! »

J'avala d'une traite le verre et presque instantanément ma gorge brûlait, une grimace pour les moins sexy se peignit sur mon « visage »…Ce qui fit bien rire l'autre !

« Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle ! »

« Oh que si ! J'ai besoin de décompresser…car il m'arrive des choses, pour le moins, bizarres … »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai besoin de ton « don » pour les relations humaines ! »

« Euh …si tu le dit ! Vas-y ! Je suis tout ouïe ! »

« Bien, est-ce que tu te souviens du cours de potion sur la potion de Percéptivité ? »

« Oui, quelle question ! » dis-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu

« Eh bien, j'ai comme un problème avec Potter … »

« … »

« Le truc, c'est que d'après mes recherches, il faut que j'engage quelque chose avec Potter pour ne pas voir mes pouvoirs s'affaiblir… »

« Comment ça ? Je ne piges pas tout, là… »

« En gros, la potion m'a permis de savoir qu'entre Potter et moi, ce n'est pas seulement de la haine…Il s'agirait de sentiments inexpliqués, ou des trucs comme ça… »

« Hum…Tu veux des chocolats ? » proposais-je, en pensant obtenir un max d'infos surce qui s'est passé après sa sortie en fanfare de l'infirmerie

« Oui, tiens ! Merci. »

« Bon, je reprends…Il faudrait en fait que tu apprennes à connaître Potter pour ne pas perdre ta magie ? » demandais-je en espérant que les chocolats agiraient vite

« Le livre disait que le plus souvent derrière la haine se cache de l'amour, et que… »

« Pardon ? » dis-je en m'étranglant

« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? »

« Ca te sembles pas impossible d'arriver à changer ta « relation » avec lui ? »

L'alcool et les chocolats avaient une action inespérée sur Drago, il semblait complètement ouvert et sans tabous…Son visage affichait ses sentiments, j'étais vraiment trop intrigué pour penser à m'enfuir !

« Peut être pas tant que ça…Tu sais, si on oublie le côté Survivant et tout le toutim, il est intéressant et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ! » me révéla-t-il

Si on n'était pas assis, je crois que je serais tombé sur le cul !

« Et d'où tu sors ça… »

« Tu te souviens pas ? Après avoir fait nos fournitures de rentrée ensemble, j'étais allé chez Madame Guipure, et je l'avais vu pour la première fois…Et je t'avais dit à l'époque qu'il avait de magnifique yeux et que… »

« Okokok….mais tu lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs…Tu penses qu'il serait prêt à oublier tes mauvais blagues ? »

« Ba s'ils ne le fait pas, on sera bientôt comparable à des Cracmols…Quelle honte !

Et puis il ne s'est pas géné lui aussi »

« C'est vrai mais bon….

Pas super, en effet… »

« Je te ne le fais pas dire ! Un Malfoy, sans pouvoirs magiques ! C'est le déshonneur total pour au moins, la prochaine génération de Serpentard… »

« Mouais…Et tu as une idée de comment t-y prendre ? » interrogeais-je

« Pas vraiment…Mais faut dire que je n'avais jamais remarquer un truc… »

« Quoi ? » dis-je en sentant ma curiosité grandir à propose de toute cette histoire, pour le moins, étrange

« En repassant toutes nos années à Poudlard, il n'y a pas eu un moment dans nos vie, expérience, je ne sais pas comment appeler ça, ou l'autre n'a pas fait une apparition, ou y a joué un rôle… »

Je regardais intensément Drago…Et c'est vrai qu'il avait raison…Pas à un moment, nos « vie », nos choix, dépendaient du comportement de l'autre….

Pendant ce moment de silence, Malfoy ne cessait pas de boire et de manger les chocolats…

Put, il a finit la boîte…Alors comme ça il ne pouvait pas faire plus sincère

« Humm comme dit le proverbe : « qui aime bien, châtie bien » »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même ! » dit-il avec un sourire vraiment étrange sur le visage

« Attends quelques minutes… »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Aux toilettes ! »

« Okay…je reste là ! »

Comme s'il pouvait tenir assez debout pour aller faire le tour de sa chambre !

C'est vrai que l'alcool lui réussissait bien…Une jolie teinte rosée sur ses joues…Ses pupilles dilatées…Un vrai appel à la luxure…

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ! Harry ! Tu vas te ressaisir ! Caaaaaallllmmmeee ! Pense à autre chose ! Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… (Nda : mdr, le héros est enceinte uu)

C'est bon… Bref… Reprenons…

J'avala, une nouvelle fois, une dose de potion…Et si, je buvais la dernière, le double de la quantité, me ferait normalement tenir 2heures et après, je retourne chez les Gryffondors..

Oui, allez, let's go !

3 minutes plus tard, le Blond continuait toujours à boire…Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas une indigestion…

« Je me demande bien comment va réagir Potter quand il saura tout ça ? »

"Mer et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre là ?

« Laisse moi réfléchir… »

Je me servis un verre de whisky, puis un autre, et encore un autre…

Malfoy me regardait éberlué…

« Blaise ? Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Comment ferais-tu si ton « ennemi » te demandais comment tu réagirais si tu devais vivre eu ne relation avec lui ? » dis-je légèrement énervé

« De quoi tu parles ? » me demanda-t-il complètement perdu

Ohnonohnonohnonohnonohnonohnonohnonohnon ! Dans quoi encore je me suis fourré ?

Je suis dans une merde noire ! (NdeH : dsl d'être vulgaire…)

« Ne te fâches Drago mais si je te dis que je connais vraiment très bien Harry, ça te fait quoi ? »

« Tu t'es acoquiné avec le Balafré ? alors que moi, c'est presque mon destin ? Merde Zabini !

« NOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Je pourrais pas m'acoquiné avec lui car …car ce serait tout bonnement impossible… »

« Ah oui ? » continua Drago deplus en plus énervé… « Comment ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre, Malfoy ! »

Ce dernier me saisit par le col de a chemise et me secoua comme un prunier …

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! » cracha-t-il

« C…C'est…que Harry Potter….c'est….c'est ….c'est moi….. »

« Quoi ? Tu as trop bu ou quoi ? » cria-t-il… « Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! »

« Me frappe pas ! Pitié ! »

« Alors dis-moi la vérité ! »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! Vas-y poses moi une question que seul pourrais-je répondre ! »

Malfoy se souvenait d'un truc complètement bête que Potter avait dit il y a quelques années…Et il décida de tenter le coup :

« Quel est le plat préféré de Potter ? »

Je souris légèrement en prononçant la réponse :

« La tourte au poulet et au jambon ! »

« Putain, mais tu es bien Potter ! »

Et Malfoy tourna de l'œil….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur à ne pas vous laisser sans la suite...car un coup comme ça, c'est vraiment sadique …Hein ?

°'¤Harrie¤'°


	6. Chocolat à la rose

**Bien le bonjour à vous jeune gens !**

**Préparez-vous pour partir à la chasse à l'auteure sadique de fanfcitions …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

****

****

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ Chapitre 5: Chocolat à la rose…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Puis Malfoy tourna de l'œil…

Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là ?

« Hého…Malfoy ! » dis-je en le secouant légèrement.

Pff, pourquoi cette fillette…

**Oui ! Vous avez bien entendu ! Fillette, car il tourne de l'œil à la moindre petite nouvelle étonnante ! Bref, arrêtes de divaguer mon cher Harry ! J'en étais où ?  
Ah ! oui ! Je me demandais …**

Pourquoi cette fillette ne se réveille pas !  
Je ne vais quand même pas lui foutre des baffes…même s'il l'aurait mérité ! Je ne m'abaisse pas à ça… (NdA : genre !)

Je recommença :

« Malfoy ! Réveil-toi ! Malfoy ! Houhou ! Ma…Drago ? »

Le Serpentard commença à remuer…Ses paupières à papilloner…

Qu'est-ce que c'est beau, des yeux gris …

Harry n'eu pas le temps de se gifler mentalement pour la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit qu'il se vit plaquer sur le sol par le Beau Blond. NdA : ba quoi ? c'est vrai !  
Le Brun remercia intérieurement la personne qui avait mit un tapis épais et moelleux…

« Mais..M.. » , commençais-je

« Ccchhhhhuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttt ! » dit le Blond un peu trop fort, certainement dû à la trop grande consommation d'alcool, en plaquant un doigt sur ma bouche….

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demandais-je

« C'est ma place, ici, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Harry grimaça.  
« Mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. »

« Euh…Laquelle ? » dis-je soupçonneux

« Que tu ne racontes pas aux 2 autres Mousquetaires ce qui est en train de se passer ce soir ! »

« D'a…D'accord… » , hésitais-je

« Hum…. (Tu ne semblais pas convaincu alors…) Pour celer notre pacte, je pense que ceci sera suffisant … »

Harry sentit en lui, un sentiment de crainte et d'anxiété l'envahir…Mais ils furent coupés courts par la sensation de douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes. La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Harry fut : _Oh_. Puis, Drago plaça une main derrière la tête de Harry, rapprochant son corps. Harry se sentit fondre dans la chaleur de Drago, et il se dit que les lèvres de Drago étaient les choses les plus incroyables qu'il n'avait jamais sentit. Jamais.  
A ce moment précis. Drago ouvra la bouche.  
Un feu s'alluma derrière les yeux de Harry, alors que sa langue était caressée par celle de Drago. Il sentit des papillons dans son estomac alors qu'il goûtait Drago pour la première fois. C'était doux. Un incroyable goût de rose dominait sa propre saveur, qui restait juste sous la surface.  
La chaleur et le confort de la bouche de Drago lui donnait l'impression de rentrer à la maison après avoir été parti pendant bien trop longtemps.  
Drago se retrouva complètement appuyé sur Harry (NdConscience : Harrie ! arrêtes d'être jalouse !) (NdA : c'est pas vrai !) (NdC : menteuse) (NdA : okok, ça va, je suis jalouse, et alors ?)(NdC : et alors rien !)(NdA : espèce de grmff(NdA : désolé chers lecteurs pour cette coupure momentanée…Merci de continuer votre lecture !)  
Il pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre au même rythme tandis que Drago explorait langoureusement sa bouche. Harry frissona quand le Blond fit courir ses mains le long de son dos et passa sur la peau souple de sa nuque, et ses mains s'arrêtèrent finalement dans les cheveux 'fougueux' de Harry. (NdA : Blaise ne doit pas avoir les même cheveux que Harry lol)  
Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, hors d'haleine et tremblants. Harry traça paresseusement le contour de la mâchoire de Drago avec le dos de ses doigts, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rougies.

« C'était absolument… »

« Extraordinaire…je sais », dit Drago en souriant.

Il caressa du pouce la lèvre inférieur de Harry

« Je crois que je pourrais devenir très accro à tes baisers Drago » (NdA : moi aussi, et vous ?)

« Ca veut dire que tu me fait cette promesse ? »

« Et bien plus encore…. »

« Tu en es sûr », ajoutat-il avec un sourire que je qualifierais de pervers.

« Certain », dis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Harry partit à la rencontre de la bouche de Drago, et le monde entier sembla s'arrêter.  
Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'un qui embrassait l'autre, c'était une union naturelle des deux.  
C'était merveilleux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête !  
Et comment ça se fait que je suis ici ?  
Je passe doucement ma main sur l'arrière de mon crâne, où commence à apparaître une bosse.

J'avançais rapidement dans les couloirs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'arriva devant une porte, où était accroché un jazzman.  
Celle-ci s'ouvrit, après que je lui ai donné le mot de passe.

Mais quel est ce bruit ?

J'arriva dans la 'pièce' de mon ami, quand…

Ohh mon dieuuuu ! Où ais-je atterri ?

(NdA : par terre…hihi)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago était toujours sur moi et ses baisers étaient de plus en plus à couper le souffle…D'ailleurs, nous étions en pleine séance de bouche à bouche (NdA : pff).

Mais nous fîmes cruellement interrompu, par un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe par terre…Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini…

**Ohoh…Comment réagiriez-vous si vous avez surpris votre meilleur ami en train d'embrasser votre sosie ?  
Terrifiant, non ?**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? » demandais-je à Drago

« Hum…Il me semble évanouit, me dit-il en s'approchant du corps (NdA :expldr)  
Je pourrais le faire léviter jusqu'à son dortoir.. »

« Et si tu croises quelqu'un…Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose…Hein ? »

« Espérons alors que je ne croise personne ! »

« OK. Et moi, je vais retourner dans mon dortoir…Il se fait tard. »

« Toi ! Tu ne bouges pas de l'endroit où tu es ! »

« Pas besoin de parler si fort ! Tu veux le réveiller ? »

« Ca n'empêche que je t'ordonnes de ne pas bouger ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir…. mais je ne reçois pas d'ordres. »

« Très bien Potter ! On parlera de ça à mon retour !  
_Mobilicorpus _»

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une demi heure que j'attends cette petite fouine au corps de rêve…Marre…Envie de me casser…J'ai même repris mon apparence normale…Qu'est-ce que je m'enmer ici….Encore si je pouvais tyranniser ce cher Drago Malfoy….Je n'ai plus qu'à squatter son lit….

Waou, c'est qu'on ne se refuse rien ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bien !  
Je ferma mes paupières pour savourer le fait d'être vraiment très très bien dans un lit…  
J'ai presque envie de dormir….sauf qu'un crétin congénital vient de me mordre le cou !

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » dit Drago dans mon cou

Je frissona…

« Humm.. »

Il me mordit un peu plus fort. (NdA : grrr le sauvage ! miam ! lol)

« De…De ne pas bouger… »

« Oui et ? »

« Et quoi ? Je n'ai pas quitter ta chambre ! »

« Je vais devoir te punir pour ne pas avoir obéit ! » me dit-il avec une lueur sadique animant le fond de ses yeux.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de t'obéir ! »

« Humm…on verra ! »

Le Serpentard recommença à titiller la peau de mon cou…J'essayais de me dégager…Mais finalement, je m'avoua vaincu pour ce combat…

Il s'écarta de quelques millimètres et me souffla :

« On ne dit plus rien maintenant ? »

« La ferme et embrasse-moi ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne reçois pas d'ordres… » (NdA : c'est bien du Drago tout craché !)

« Très bien ! »

Et je le plaqua d'un coup de reins sur le lit…Mais il ne voulait pas me céder 'sa place' et un simulacre de bataille s'engagea, mais c'était bien plus un jeu q'une veritable bataille. Nous nous effondrâmes en gloussant sur le lit de Drago, jusqu'à que nous soyons pleinement à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Etendus côte à côte, nous regardions tout les deux le plafond.

« Tu restes ici cette nuit ? »

« Je ne préfère pas.. »

Mon 'nouvel ami' se tourna sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude, baissant le regard vers mon visage :

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger…quoique… », dis-tu en souriant

« Arrêtes ! Tu es saoul ! »

« Et alors ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ohhhh je suis méchanteuh ! Maintenant, c'est prouvé par a+b ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Une pitite review ? Et je mets la suite demain ? mdrrr

Gros Bisous

Harrie

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Grmf »_

_« Dray ? » demandais-je_

_« Je ne te parle plus ! »_

_« Pourquoi ça ? »_

_« A ton avis, bécasse »_

_« Oh ça va, tu vas pas refaire ton gosse pourri gâté ! Dis-toi que tu savoureras encore plus la suite ! »_

_« Peut-être, mais moi, j'avais envie de déguster du Gryffondor maintenant ! »_

_« L'abstinence n'est pas un mal. Je te laisse fantasmer un peu ! »_

_« Euh…Harrie, arrête, t'es pas très crédible là ! »_

_« Quouaaahhhh ! »_

_« Tu oublies que je suis continuellement dans ta tête, et que je vois tout… »_

¤Regard blême de l'auteur ¤

_« Niarkniarkniark »_

_« Tu veux peut-être que je te présente au Glucosé Citroné pour les prochains chapitres ? »_

_« … »_

_« Dray ? Drago ?_

_Ah ! A plus de Draco !_

_Ca lui apprendra de ne pas respecter la vie privée de l'auteure ! Non mais ! »_

(Un 'Ryry avec de joulies ailes blanches tire les rideaux pourpres pour annoncer la fin)

_« NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOONNNN »_

_« Oui ? » dis-je d'une voix miéleuse_

_« Pitié, ma Harrie d'amour ! Tout mais pas ça ! »_

_« Tout ? »_

_« Euh… »_

_« Bon je t'évite les profs et autres de Poudlard.. Si tu te fais pardonner ! »_

_« Marché conclu »_

_« Tu as bien fait, amour, tu ne te doutes même pas de quoi elle est capable.. »_

_« Harry ! » clamais-je_


	7. Pleurs incontrôlés,secret lourd à porter

**10h05**

**Hello Everyone !**

**Comment allez vous en ce beau matin de février...Enfin beau, il fait hyper froid!**

**Alors ce new chapitre n'est peut être pas comme vous l'attendiez mais ..héhé.. faut bien laisser durer le suspens !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

****

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ Chapitre 6: Pleurs incontrôlés, secret lourd à porter…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une douce chaleur m'entourait. Je gardais mes paupières encore closes pour savourer cet instant divin.  
Mes muscles étaient encore égarés dans la douceur de la nuit…mais il fallait que je me lève…  
Sinon un scandale éclatera ce matin, dans la Grande Salle.  
J'étirais doucement mon corps, enleva doucement le bras qui m'entourait la taille, et sortit de ce lit à contre cœur.  
Je renfilais ma chemise, mais laissa « ma » cravate et « ma » robe de sorcier dans la chambre du magnifique ange endormi…Je lui piqua un pull car les couloirs sont glacials au mois de novembre, et je sortis.

Il était tard ou très tôt, choisissez ce qui vous convient…Dans quelques heures, le château s'éveillerait…

Je marchais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le dortoir des rouges et ors, tandis que mes pensées vagabondaient…Se remémorant les quelques heures précédentes, en respirant profondément le pull de Drago. Je fermis les yeux et savourais ce souvenir…bien qu'il soit bizarre, incongru, inimaginable et tout ce que vous voulez !

J'arrivais devant le portrait de la grosse dame, murmurais le mot de passe (mandragora) et me traîna jusqu'à mon lit, et m'effondra dessus…déprimé d'avoir quitté le Serpentard.  
Un 'Morphé' (Nda : ba oui ! pourquoi se serait tjs 'morphéE' ? moi, j'ai envie que ce soit un mec donc…) aux cheveux de lune m'engloutit pour de nouveaux songes.

**Ne venez pas à penser quelque chose entre Drago et moi, car sinon, ça ira mal pour vous… **

Mais Monsieur…Vous vous êtes embrassez et la potion de Percéptivité disait bien que…

Silence petit avorton ! L'histoire ne fait que commencer ! Alors chuuttt !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Un vide prit possession de mon cœur et me réveilla en sursaut…J'ai rapidement compris pourquoi, malgré un mal de tête cuisant…(Nda : je t'avais prévenu Drago ! Arrete le whisky pur feu ! lol) (NdDray : Harrie, ne cris pas de si bon matin uu)

Harry était partit...

Un spasme prit possession de mes tripes.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je parcouru vite fait ma chambre…Je remarqua le reste de « son » uniforme de Serpentard.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, un froid intérieur s'installa dans tout mon corps…  
Je tapais du pied, et un feu de cheminée s'alluma.  
Me laissant tomber, peu élégamment dans le canapé, je rejetais ma tête en arrière.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé mais, le fait est, que ça s'est passé !  
Embrasser Potter…Oui, et je me surprend à ne pas être surpris (Nda : mwahahaha), ni choqué, ni dégoûté.. ou que sais-je encore !  
J'ai juste la sensation que ça devait arriver…comme…comme naturellement…

Putain de potion de Percéptivité de mer¤¤ ! Maintenant, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière !  
(Nda : sois poli Drago !) (NdD : Harrie, je vais me fâcher..) (Nda : Mais, oui mon chéri, mais oui )

Mais que se passera-t-il dès qu'on se croisera ? Insultes ? Ignorance ? Tendresse ? Violence ?

Pff, ne préférant pas y penser, je m'emmitoufla dans le plaide vert du canapé pour retrouver  
Morphé…Je verrais bien demain…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un tambourinement me réveilla de mon état comateux. J'alla ouvrir, mes yeux se plissèrent sous l'effet de la lumière.  
En face de moi, un Blaise…hum…en colère ou complètement terrorisé ? Dégoûté ou prêt à frapper ?  
Il me bouscula, et fit le tour de mes appartements…Tandis que je réfléchissais le plus rapidement que ma tête me le permettais…

« Alors Blaise ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? » décidais-je à dire, en me frottant les yeux

« Mouai, je cherche ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir…J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

« Eh bien.. Hier soir, on a joué un peu aux cartes, fini quelques bouteilles », dis-je en désignant les bouteilles vides sur la table basse, « et puis tu t'es endormi…alors je t'ai fait lévité et t'ai ramené jusqu'à ta chambre… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est tout ! » répondis-je en essayant de me contrôler pour pas qu'il découvre le 'pot au rose'.

« Alors maintenant, sois gentil, laisse-moi ! »

« Un problème Drago ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai aucun problème ! » dis-je excédé

« Ca va… Pas la peine de « t'exciter »… »

« J'm'excite pas ! alors casse-toi ! S'il-te plaît ! »

Sachant que le Prince des Serpentards ne suppliait jamais, Blaise sortit et laissa seul un Drago en caleçon (Nda: oO ).

**Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de baver… Pensez à ces pauvres elfs qui devront nettoyer la moquette…. Quoique vous n'êtes pas les seules! Dis-je dans ma grande magnitude en regardant les Lecteurs NdH : niarkniark **

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Une envie irrépressible le toucher est venu prendre possession de moi, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi…  
Sans crier garde, je sortis de table…Alors que Ron essayait de convaincre Hermione de sortir avec lui ! Quel spectacle ! Tant pis ! Les autres me raconteront !

En ce dimanche de novembre ensoleillé, les couloirs étaient vides.  
Je marchais vite dans les corridors et essayé de me remémorer le chemin de sa chambre.  
Je fus obligé de demander à un tableau de chevaliers, où était la toile du jazzman.  
Devant, je frappais comme un malade. (Nda : que tu es ! lol naannn !Harry !pardonne-moi)  
Quand la porte fut ouverte, je me jeta dans les bras de Drago, instinctivement, comme par besoin.

**Potter + Malfoy Amour ! lalala **

Qui veut que je m'entraîne à avadakedavrer sur lui ?

…

Maintenant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je me sentais enfin calme…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » me demanda le magnifique Blond, en caleçon (Nda : encore ! bavebave ), en me serrant en retour

« Je… je ne sais pas trop…… j'avais juste envie de.. », répondis-je en rougissant

Je le sentis sourire dans le creux de mon cou.

« Finalement, cette foutu potion aura servie à quelque chose.. »

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Eh bien…Comment pouvons-nous aussi…bien « s'entendre » alors qu'il y a, à peine une semaine, on se « foutais » sur la gueule, et autres activités du même acabit ? »

« Pourquoi ? Cette situation te gêne ? Tu préférais nos rapports d'avant ? » demanda-t-il en se dégageant de cette étreinte.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et tu ne réponds pas beaucoup à mes questions, Malfoy ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Tout ceci s'est passé très vite ! Ca semble bizarre ! On peut penser que c'est un piège… »

« Un piège ? De qui ? Tu penses à moi en disant cela ? »

« Pas vraiment…C'est juste que.. »

« Pas vraiment ! » demanda Drago incrédule

« Ne te vexes pas… (Nda : le truc qui vexe justement lol ) Mais on a jamais été 'tendre' l'un envers l'autre. Dès qu'on en avait l'occasion, on se faisait des crasses… Alors par habitude, j'ai supposé… »

« Tu supposes très mal Potter ! » m'interrompit le Serpentard rouge de colère

« Mais ! Comprends-moi un peu ! Merde !  
Tu n'arrêtes pas de te moquer de moi, de t'en prendre aux personnes que j'aime…même.. même si certaines d'entre elles ne sont plus vivantes… » dis-je, des sanglots pleins la gorge, et des yeux qui commençait à devenir flou.

Je mis rapidement mes mains sur mon visage, pour recueillir mes douloureuses larmes ; et me hâta de sortir de la chambre de Malfoy.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, j'ouvris difficilement la porte…Aussitôt ouverte, elle fût refermée par un main qui s'était frayée un chemin au dessus de mon épaule droite.  
Je me collais inconsciemment à cette porte, pour tenter de me perdre dans ce bois froid.

« S'il… s'il-te plaît….l.. laisse-moi partir… laisse-moi…. » Implorais-je d'une vois tremblante

« Harry », me dit-il en me retournant doucement; bien que je gardais la tête obstinément baissée.  
« Harry… regarde-moi…Harry ! » répéta-t-il en posant deux doigts sous mon menton pour que ses yeux orages rencontrent les miens.  
« Ecoute-moi…d'accord ? »

N'ayant plus confiance en ma voix, j'hochais légèrement la tête.

« Tu dois te dire que je ne suis qu'une personne hautaine, méchante, imbue et toute choses de la sorte, et je comprends pourquoi… Mais tu ne sais pas.. Personne ne sait pourquoi je dois..(il tiqua)…j'agis comme ça… Donc tu peux difficilement me blâmer…Mais j'espère qu'un jour prochain tu comprendras pourquoi…  
Mais en attendant, je te demande de me pardonner…pour ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire… »

Il m'enlaça par les épaules et me parla tout contre la peau sensible de mon cou d'un ton presque désespéré :

« S'il-te plaît...Harry... pardonne-moi... »

Les rôles s'étaient inversés subitement… Toute colère semblait avoir disparu…  
La seule chose qui était visible, était ces deux garçons, se serrant mutuellement dans les bras, comme par peur de se perdre…

_Mais peut-être étaient-ils vraiment perdus… et cherchaient inlassablement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue, ou j'arrête le massacre ?

Bon de toute manière, le chapitre 7 est en attente de postage…Et pour ceux qui souhaite un indice…eh bien, il sera tout 'lemoné'…

Une petite review ?

Je vous adore ! Gros Bisous !

Harrie


	8. Ne fallait il pas commencer par se haïr

**Bonjour Chers lecteurs !**

**Merci d'être aussi fidèles à ma fiction ! Et voui, je voulais remercier tout les lecteurs, car sinon l'écriture n'aucune utilité…enfin bref, là, je divague…NdC : ce n'est pas que là**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que ce chapitre a été assez « dur » à écrire car je voulais transmettre certains sentiments et j'espère y être arriver… Vous me direz, hein ?**

**J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre… mais il me plapit pas spécialement _°l'auteure qui stresse°_**

**Breffff !**

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! En espérant qu'il ne vous déçoive pas…**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ Chapitre7 :Ne fallait-il pas commencer par se haïr, lorsque l'on doit s'aimer_… _¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé ce matin…. Drago semblait si perdu. C'est tout juste s'il ne m'implorait pas.

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il cache au fond de son cœur.

Ca ne doit pas être quelque chose de facile, vu la manière dont il s'accrochait à moi.

Je n'étais pas en reste, non plus, nous nous perdions dans le même tourbillon, cherchant inlassablement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Je peux vous dire aussi, que c'est étrange de voir Drago Malfoy faible , voir qu'en fait, c'est un être humain et qu'il a un cœur. Ce cœur qu'il étouffe par une armure de froideur.

Et pourquoi fait-il cela ? Je sais que c'était à cause de son père mais il aurait pu lui tenir tête, et maintenant qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban, il pourrait oublier cette « éducation »… Mais peut-être que sa « rébellion » lui aurait coûtée très cher…

Il m'a demandé pardon, mais j'avais la gorge trop nouée pour lui répondre quelque chose.

« S'il-te plaît…. Harry... pardonne-moi... »

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est de le serrer très fort contre moi, comme pour me persuader qu'il était bien là ; que ce n'était pas le produit de mon imagination débridée.

**° « Oh psst ! j'suis sûr qu'ils sont dingues ! »**

**« Qui ose parler quand le Grand, le Magnifique Survivant vous compte Son Magnifique histoire ? »**

**« … »**

**« Si ça se reproduit, je demanderais à ce cher Rogue de vous préparer une surprises à sa sauce ! » °**

« Harry », reprit-il dans un murmure, « … Ce n'est pas que la position est inconfortable.. mais tu m'étouffes presque… »

« Ho… » dis-je, en le relâchant doucement, confus « … Je… je… désolé »

« Ne sois pas désolé pour ça », me répondit le Blond avec un faible sourire accroché sur son visage.

En le voyant comme ça, j'eu envie de l'embrasser.

Alors, avec légèreté, je m'approchais de ses lèvres pâles, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle chaud se mêler au mien.

J'hésitais à aller plus loin… Je restais « là », à quelques millimètres de lui…

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être par peur d'être rejeté, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Puis, la prise qu'avait Drago autour de mes épaules se resserra brusquement. Nos lèvres se touchèrent sauvagement. (Nda : maiissss garder m'en un peu ! lol)

Elles se cherchaient inlassablement. Cette douce caresse me faisait perdre pied. J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser le plaisir à ma langue de goûter à cet ange. Sans attendre, il m'ouvrit son intimité. Je soupirais d'aise juste à sentir le contact chaud de sa langue contre la mienne. Je crois que ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer, c'est comme un nectar divin que je boirais pour l'éternité.

Je sentis sa main caressait sensuellement mon dos de toute sa hauteur, puis cette même main fraîche passa sous mes vêtements. A ce contact, un frisson me parcoura l'échine.

Mais à ce moment, notre étreinte trouva un rythme plus lent, jusqu'à ce que nous nous écartions, repus, un doux sourire flottant sur nos lèvres.

« Alors… C'est comme ça que notre St Potter National réconforte les âmes en perdition ? »

« Je… De toute manière, la potion de Perceptivité viendrait contre argumenter ton « plaidoyer » ! »

« Hum.. Peut-être.. », fit-il ironique

« M ! Drago ! Je peux comprendre que tu ais des problèmes, mais ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Oh le pauvre Serpentard à l'honneur bafoué ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là… Je comprends aussi que tu ais besoin de penser à autre chose mais évite les sarcasmes ! » dis-je rageusement

Il me regarda d'une manière étrange, un mélange de mélancolie et d'espoir…

« En effet, j'ai envie de penser à autre chose. Et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de toi ! » m'expliqua-t-il

« Je t'écoute…. »

« Es tu prêt à vérifier, comme tu le laissais entendre tout à l'heure, l'étendue du pouvoir de la potion de Percéptivité ? Depuis le temps qu'on en parle… », sa voix s'éteignit.

Je déglutis.

« A quel point ? »

« Ah, ça je ne peux pas te dire… Mais, on peut essayer de voir ça ensemble ! » me répondit malicieusement le Serpentard.

Qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malfoy pouvait jouer à ce jeu là aussi vite, après m'avoir pleurer dans les bras ?

En tout cas, pas moi !

« Cela risque d'être une route remplie d'embûche et d'épines… »

« Ne me dites pas que Preux Chevalier Potty serait prêt à décevoir ses fans en renonçant à cette « offre » ! »

« Je serais mortifié de décevoir mon public ! » (NdH : )

« Alors qu'attendez-vous, Preux Chevalier, pour montrer la route à votre « damoiselle en détresse », rôle qui semble m'être attribuer d'office ?

Oh, j'ai oublié de me vêtir pour cette quête ! (Nda : c'est vrai que depuis le chapitre 6, Drago est en caleçon… **bave-bave** mais bon, je pense que pour la suite, il en aura pas vraiment besoin )

« Pour vos vêtements, jeune damoiselle, enfilez vite votre quelque chose, nous partons dans la minute !

Mais pour cette quête, j'attends qu'on me donne le courage de la commencer … » (NdH : re )

« Je reviens dans un instant sieur ! »

Drago partit dans la salle de bain, et à peine quelques secondes ensuite, il revint avec une chemise noire, largement ouverte (Nda : arrêtez de baver !) et un jean bleu délavé.

« Bien ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon Chevalier ? » me demanda Drago

« Hum… A vous d'imaginer ! » répondis-je mystérieusement

« Je n'ai pas énormément de choix qui s'ouvrent à moi… »

« J'attends petit ange en perdition ! »

« Très bien ! Approchez-vous valeureux guerrier… Encore…Encore un petit peu…. Voilà !

Fermez les yeux ! »

Une langue exploratrice vint dessiner le contour de ma bouche. Un léger sursaut de plaisir s'empara de moi.

Puis tel un papillon insatiable, les lèvres du Blond s'aventura sur mes joues, mon front, mon nez, ma mâchoire… Pour finir par effleurer la peau frémissante de mon cou. Quelques baisers taquins sont partis à la découverte de la peau fine et sensible de mon oreille.. Un petit gémissement m'échappa autant par la sensation de ses lèvres sur moi, que parce qu'il s'était arrêter…

Drago posa son front sur le mien, et me murmura :

« As-tu assez de courage maintenant ? »

« Il le faut bien ! »

Aucun de nous deux arrivait à croire que nous étions en train de se perdre dans ce jeu…

On semblait à la fois inquiet et rassuré.

Inquiet car on ne savait pas vraiment quel chemin suivre, mais rassuré car l'autre était à nos côtés.

Doucement, je m'approchais des lèvres de Drago… Je sentais que mes lèvres tremblaient, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi… Etais-ce de peur ? Ou tout simplement de désir ?

J'effleurais une fois les lèvres du Blond. Il soupira en s'écartant, les lèvres brûlantes. Je m'humecta les lèvres. Et nos bouches repartirent à la rencontre de l'autre.

Il n'y a rien de plus que de la douceur et la chaleur de ce toucher, mais j'étais prêt à lui donner bien plus.

Ma main gauche s'accrocha à la manche de sa chemise et l'autre glissa dans sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux soyeux. Il resserra rapidement son étreinte et approfondit le baiser avec passion, alors qu'un gémissement m'échappa une fois de plus.

Je me détacha de lui et alla explorer son cou. Je remarqua qu'il tremblait, je le serra encore plus étroitement..

« Tu as peur ? » demandais-je doucement, le tête toujours enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

« Non », répondit-il d'une voix honnête. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… »

« Si j'ai envie de m'inquiéter pour toi, c'est mon choix », lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « N'ai plus peur petit Dragon, car j'ai envie de te prouver, qu'une douce lumière t'attend dans ce monde…» (Nda : ouaa ! c'est beau , qui me dira un jour quelque chose comme ça nn)

Il me sourit doucement et acquiesce doucement, rassuré.

Je dirigea lentement mes mains sur son torse, pour finir de déboutonner sa chemise. Il frémit alors que ma bouche traçait un sillon de son oreille à ses clavicules.

Je le plaquais encore plus étroitement contre la porte froide de l'entrée. L'excitation commençait à se faire sentir.

Rapidement, je lui retira son vêtement, et me recula légèrement pour l'admirer. J'avise une cicatrice, un peu en dessous du téton droit, et je me penche dessus pour la lécher, désireux de faire disparaître toutes marques qui ne soient pas de moi, autant dans le corps que dans l'esprit de mon Serpentard.

Deux mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, puis se glissent sous le col de ma robe, je remonte vers le visage de Drago, qui me fait un petit sourire avant de commencer à me déshabiller à mon tour.

Je souris et l'embrassa doucement alors qu'il lutte avec les attaches.

« Vous êtes bien impatiente, jeune demoiselle ! » dis-je moqueur.

« Et vous pas assez ! » me rétorqua-t-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres pour un baiser vertigineux.

Nos bouches fiévreuses toujours soudées l'une contre l'autre, nous essayâmes de nous diriger dans la pièce principale, où un grand feu crépitait dans l'antre de la cheminée.

Je sentis un des canapés heurtait mon mollet, et je me laissa tomber dedans.

Drago, confortablement installé sur mes genoux, continuait à m'étreindre, aussi bien dans ses bras que par sa langue, d'une manière bestiale (Nda : rooaaaaaa **mdr**).

Il se détacha alors de moi pour me dénuder. Je me laissa faire, gardant une main posée sur son estomac, savourant la sensation que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique alors que doucement ma main descendait le long de son ventre.

J'étais déjà en sous-vêtement et il s'apprêtais déjà à me l'enlever mais je l'interrompis.

« Tut, tut, tut », fais-je avec un sourire ironique. « Toi d'abord ! »

Ce magnifique ange fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ma main effleura la bosse de son entrejambe, il émit un gémissement en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Un demi sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je le bascula doucement sur le canapé, et me dépêcha de lui retirer son pantalon, qu'il avait mit quelques minutes auparavant, ainsi que son caleçon, avant de me mettre à genoux l'observant ainsi entièrement nu les yeux fermés, les joues rouges totalement à moi. A moi seul. (Nda : Possessif notre 'Ry !)

Je me pencha à nouveau au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, empoignant son sexe dans ma main, sentant avec délices ses gémissements se perdre dans ma bouche.

Il me mordit la lèvre et s'accrocha à moi, se cambrant légèrement, gémissant sourdement, frémissant et tremblant.

Mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou, puis un peu plus bas, encore et toujours plus bas.

Il frissonna de plus belle et ne retenait plus ses cris, qui démontraient son appréciation, ses hoquets et ses halètements.

Il est si sensible, si réactif à chaque caresse, à chaque contact, c'est stupéfiant et foutument excitant. (Nda : nous aussi, on veut bien le croire)

« H… H… Harry…a… arrête », gémit-il, la voix coupée de hoquets, et par sa respiration saccadée. « Je vais...je vais... »

Décidé à ne pas lâcher sa verge, je continuais à lui prodiguer cette étreinte intimement délicieuse. Mes mains remontaient vers son torse, pour l'effleurer toujours et encore plus.

Et moi, je me délectais de ses cris.

Dans un mouvement vif, son buste se cambra, ses mains s'étaient accrochées là où elles le pouvaient, il libéra un gémissement sourd, preuve qu'il était arriver à son paroxysme, qu'il avait atteint la jouissance.

Il retomba dans le canapé complètement essoufflé; je relâchait alors son sexe satisfait, et remonta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

Drago noua ses mains derrière ma nuque et mêla sa langue à la mienne, presque désespérément, comme si plus rien n'avait de l'importance, et quelque part, il avait raison. Plus rien ne comptait que ça, que nos âmes, nos corps prêts à ne faire qu'un, prêts à relâcher cet amour si longtemps refoulé et refusé. Puis il me repoussa et je me retrouva sur le dos, lui au-dessus de moi, ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur de perversité.

Il se releva, mit ses mains sous mes fesses, et me souleva, il me laissa tomber sur son lit, ce qui me fit libérer un rire mi amusé mi excité.

Il me bascula pour que je me retrouve sur le dos, lui au dessus de moi.

« Que d'initiatives, jeune princesse en détresse », dis-je à vois basse.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je prenne tout les plaisirs et que tu fasses tout », répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demandais-je dans un murmure

Le Serpentard souria de plus belle et se pencha vers moi, caressant délicatement mes lèvres des siennes, puis glissa sa bouche dans mon cou. Il traça une ligne de baisers le long de ma clavicule. Il descendit encore plus bas, et avec lenteur, il s'amusa avec chacun de mes tétons, me faisant haleter de plaisir.

Ses lèvres continuaient leur exploration, goûtant patiemment chaque parcelle de peau trouvée, visitant mon nombril avec une lenteur calculé, qui me faisait toucher les étoiles.

Mes yeux se fermèrent complètement pour encore mieux ressentir la torture dont j'étais l'esclave.

(Nda : je vais devenir esclave moi aussi, tiens)

Il ne se servait pas de ses mains, uniquement de sa bouche chaude et c'était sacrément bon !

Puis sans aucun coup de langue préventif, il engloutit ma virilité douloureusement dressée, presque voracement, m'arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Sa langue s'enroula autour de moi, me faisant me tordre, agrippant les draps en dessous de moi pour m'empêcher d'exprimer mon plaisir trop fort.

Me sentant arriver à la limite du supportable, je l'attrapa par les cheveux, pour le forcer doucement à se détacher de moi.

Quand il fut de retour à ma hauteur, je l'embrassa avidement.

« Espèce de sournoise vipère, redis-moi encore que tu n'as jamais fait ça ! » fis-je, mes mots se percutant dans ma respiration précipitée.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Mais tu me l'as fait comprendre », dis-je en l'attirant à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Je le fis basculer pour inverser nos positions et me mit à genoux. Il s'assit à nouveau, ses mains placées sur mes épaules, il savoura une fois de plus mes lèvres.

« Prends-moi », me murmura-t-il d'une voix terriblement rauque, « prends-moi ! »

« Je n'ai rien à refuser à une âme en perdition… »

« Harry ! Arrêtes de jouer à ça ! »

« Mais oui ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, je l'embrassa durement, et en même temps, je recommençais à flatter son sexe.

Avisant sa baguette sur la table de nuit, je l'a prit, et murmura un sort de lubrification.

Mes lèvres retournèrent en quête des petites pointes rosées qui recommençaient à montrer le bout de « leur nez ». Tandis que ma seconde main explorait doucement sa partie la plus intime. Il semblait apprécier ce mélange de sensations, ses gémissements caressaient mon oreille gauche, rien de mieux pour être encore plus exciter.

Un de mes doigts s'enfonça en lui, avec délicatesse. J'attendis quelque instant avant de bouger en lui. Sa respiration saccadée effleurant toujours la peau fine de mon cou, il me murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Encore… Encore ! »

Trop heureux, je m'exécuta. Il soupira sous cette intrusion, quelque peu étrange, et se détacha de mon cou pour venir cueillir mes lèvres pour un long baiser, tandis que son étreinte devenait plus étroite. En effet, il avait glisser son bras gauche autour de mes épaules, mais brusquement il se cambra vers le ciel, je venais de toucher un point au centre de son être qui le fit hurler de plaisir.

Lorsque le troisième doigt se rajouta aux autres, une douleur violente prit possession de lui. Mais il l'oublia rapidement parce qu'au même instant mes doigts touchaient à nouveau sa prostate.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus l'objet de mes caresses. Je m'étais installé sur son corps, entre ses cuisses ; je sentais l'érection du Blond palpitait entre nos deux corps, et la mienne, se mouvant sensuellement contre ses fesses.

Je posais alors mes mains contre ses hanches, et le soulevait un peu pour le pénétrer lentement.

Malgré les gestes de précautions effectuées une douleur lancinante brûla les reins du Serpentard. Je restais immobile quelques instants, puis voyant ses traits de détendre, je repris mon ascension par des mouvements délicats, d'avant en arrière, essayant de trouver le plus rapidement la prostate du Blond.

Au fur et à mesure de mes allés et retour, les miaulements de plaisir de mon Ange se transformèrent en rugissements.

Les jambes de Drago s'étaient refermées derrière ma taille, et me permettait de me perdre encore plus dans la volupté de son corps. Alors que mes mouvements se faisaient plus rapides, plus forts, je fermais les yeux pour savourer pleinement les sensations et le plaisir qui m'assiégeaient de toutes parts…. S'en était presque trop, j'avais peur que mon cœur lâche tellement cette étreinte était intense.

Je sentis le corps en dessous de moi se tendre ; la vague de la jouissance l'avait percuté, son corps tout entier tremblait.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, je sentis arriver mon paroxysme, j'explosa en de centaines de particules, et m'effondra sur le corps de Drago, comme ayant perdu toute énergie.

Je réouvris les yeux, et me retira de lui avec douceur, et termina cette étreinte en le prenant dans mes bras et le serrant contre mon cœur, je lui murmurais au creux de l'oreille :

« Mon âme me dit de te dire que je t'aime… »

Il releva la tête, et m'emporta dans un baiser infiniment tendre et tout contre mes lèvres me dit :

« L'harmonie la plus douce est le son de la voix de celui que l'on aime. Et maintenant, je suis en harmonie… »

**To be continued….**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**stresse-stresse**

Ayez pitié de moi, laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis….

J'espère mettre racheter pour tout les coups sadiques que je vous avez fait dans les chapitres précédents….

J'embrasse bien fort que ceux qui me soulageront des doutes qui m'envahissent…

Je vous adore ! Gros Bisous !

Harrie


	9. Reveil hivernal

**Bonjour Chers lecteurs !**

**Merci d'être aussi fidèles à ma fiction ! Et voui, je voulais remercier tout les lecteurs, car sinon l'écriture n'aucune utilité…enfin bref, là, je divague !**

**Ce chapitre est trèèèèèèès court ! looooooooooooool ! On ne lynche pas l'auteur mais il sera utile pour la suite !**

**Breffff !**

**Voici le chapitre 8 ! **

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : ** A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤#¤ Chapitre7 :Réveil Hivernal…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago semblait en proie à un rêve particulièrement désagréable. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre, gémissant des mots incohérents.

Je vis avec effarement des larmes couler de ses yeux ! Et entendit distinctement le mot « Mère» dans un sanglot.

Je posais une main sur l'épaule du Blond et le secouai doucement :

« Drago », dis-je dans un murmure, réveille-toi…

Voyant que cela ne faisait aucun effet, je le secouais plus rudement et dit son prénom plus fort :

« Drago ! »

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, puis se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Je n'hésitais pas une seconde, puis attira le Serpentard à moi.

Drago se serra dans mes bras, sanglotant comme un petit enfant perdu…

Il pleurait sans retenue dans mes bras.

Je lui caressait avec douceur les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Il…. Il l'a…en…encore fait ! Je … je vais le tu…tu.. tuer ! » dit Drago d'une voie tremblotante

« Comment ? Qui a fait quoi ? »

« Il l'a encore violé ! Je le tuerai ! » murmurait-il toujours empreint de son cauchemar

« Tuer qui ? » osais-je demander, sans trop y croire…

« '_Mon père_'… »

J'écarquillais les yeux, ne comprenant pas exactement les réactions de Drago…

Il pleura encore un bon moment avant de se calmer.

Je le gardais dans mes bras et lui demanda :

« Ca va mieux ? »

Le Blond hocha la tête, des larmes coulant encore silencieusement sur son visage.

Nous nous rallongeâmes sur son lit et Drago se blottit contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui passais un bras autour des épaules et un autre autour de sa taille, pour le serre encore plus contre moi.

« Rendors-toi, petit dragon… Je veille sur toi ! » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front

Des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux quand il s'endormit.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

La nuit avait laissé sa place à un doux soleil hivernal. Le blanc recouvrait toutes surfaces libres et nous projetait ses rayons comateux à travers les fenêtres.

Je fini par me réveiller définitivement, une étrange boule au creux du ventre.

**° Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi ! °**

Même si j'avais voulu me lever, je n'en aurais pas eu la possibilité. En effet, Drago s'était, comme désespérément à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, accroché à moi.

Doucement, je récupérais ses mains dans les miennes. A ce contact, il se décrispa.

'Nous' restâmes un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à remuer, il se dégagea de mon étreinte, ce qui me laissa un étrange vide, pour finalement se réveiller.

Il frotta ses yeux pleins de sommeil, et vint 'retomber' sur moi, son bras droit encerclant ma taille, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

Je levais ma main droite, je lui caressais ses cheveux. Il se colla encore plus de moi… jusqu'à ce que sa bouche échoue sur la mienne. Une danse suave s'engagea entre les deux « protagonistes »… Alternant l'empressement et un toucher plus lent de satisfaction…

Un baiser chaud qui accordait nos âmes et nos sentiments… qui était néanmoins trop tôt pour exprimer de quelconque autre manière…

**To be continued….**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

° S'enferme dans son bunker°

Au prochain chapitre ! Une pitite review pour crier votre mécontentement et peut-être ce week-end le prochain chapitre ? looooooooool

Je vous adore ! Gros Bisous !

Harrie


	10. Pour la peine…on s'est fait du mal

**Bonjour Chers lecteurs !**

**Merci d'être aussi fidèles à ma fiction ! Et voui, je voulais remercier tout les lecteurs, car sinon l'écriture n'aucune utilité…enfin bref, là, je divague !**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais écrit d'avance ! Maintenant il va falloir attendre (oulalalala, je suis assez lente pour updater…) parce qu'en ce moment, je suis pas mal occupé, et je n'ai toujours pas eu MA semaine de vacances !**

**Hum, que dire …Que cette histoire se terminera bientôt ! Je pense à 3 chapitres maximum. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais je pensais pas m'attacher autant °yeux larmoyants° .**

**Mais vous pouvez d'ors et déjà lire un OS que j'ai écrit, très court certes mais bons…**

**Pour le trouver, allez dans mon profil !**

**Sinon, je pensais arrêter les fanfics…Et bien, il semble que mon Imagination semble en faire qu'à sa tête, et j'ai une idée pour un autre slash HP/DM, qui s'appelera °roulements de tambour°**

'SLYTHERINE-ME' 

**J'ai commencé à y réfléchir °ouioui, outre me taper la tête contre les murs, je sais faire ça °**

**Breffff !**

**Voici le chapitre 9 ! **

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : ** A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 9: Pour la peine…on se fait du mal à n'en plus vouloir…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Depuis cette soirée, tout ce qui m'est arrivé me semble irréel… J'arrivais à frôler de mes doigts la douce brume qui m'entourait, ce qu'on appelle communément : bonheur.

Cependant, tout ça était trop beau pour durer… N'est-ce pas ?

Le Survivant n'a pas le droit à une existence simple, remplie de petits bonheurs et d'amour !

NON ! Le Survivant a « juste » le droit de subir la volonté des autres, et la souffrance !

Putain qu'est-ce que je peux le haïr !

En fait, non! Je n'arrive pas à le détester ! Et c'est ça qui me tue ! Ca me fait mal car je ressens encore quelque chose pour lui ! J'en peux plus ! Achevez-moi, s'il-vous plaît !

_Depuis plusieurs heures, pendant le mois qui venait de se passer, Harry Potter errait comme un 'gosse' qui crierait sa mère de revenir avec désespoir sur la lande givré du parc de Poudlard. Ressassant ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant ces dernières semaines._

_En effet, le bien-être qui l'avait enveloppé dû à sa relation avec Drago s'était effondré comme un château de carte, par une brise qui s'était révélée plus forte que prévu…_

_La scène de cette nuit de Novembre ne faisait que de repasser devant ses yeux brouillés par des sanglots, retenus en vain…_

**FLASH BACK**

**Un vendredi soir d'hiver, deux silhouettes se dessinaient sur un canapé, dans une pièce éclairée seulement par l'âtre rougeoyant, symbole de l'Enfer.**

**Deux corps emmêlés sur un canapé vert foncé assoupit dans un silence perturbé simplement par le crépitement des flammes.**

**Mais cette paix et ce bonheur furent brisé par un des deux corps, ce dernier cherchant à se détacher brusquement de l'étreinte confortable dans laquelle il était.**

**Cependant quelque chose clochait, cette personne était profondément assoupie.**

**Un cauchemar ?**

**Des sanglots et un coup de coude plus fort, réveillèrent en sursaut un jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène et au regard émeraude.**

**Comme à son habitude, quand son compagnon était victime d'un songe pénible, il se devait de le réveiller.**

**Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il ne le fit pas…**

**Il se dégagea rapidement de la couche chaude, et sortit de la pièce.**

**Les mauvais langues pourraient clamer que cet homme n'a aucune compassion pour son amant blond…**

**Mais si l'on se observe la situation de son point de vu, on pourrait ressentir de la lassitude mêlée à une certaine colère, voir même, nous pourrions ressentir un étrange pincement au cœur…Comme ci, une profonde tristesse s'insinuait un peu plus profondément.**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD 

**Le lendemain matin quand le Blond, qui n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, se réveilla ; il semblait perdu.**

**Perdu, car la personne qui prenait soin de barrer la route à ses rêves dérangeants, n'était pas là. **

**Pourtant comme chaque week-end, il était présent comme une veilleuse sur le plafond d'une chambre d'enfant.**

**Instantanément, une perle salée prit naissance dans ses yeux, caressa sa joue, et se retrouva à mourir sur ses lèvres.**

**Drago se calla profondément dans un des coins du canapé et replia ses jambes sous son menton, que ses bras entourèrent.**

**Ses yeux se perdirent dans le foyer de la cheminée, ce feu qui reflétait parfaitement son âme… Cette partie de lui qui se consumait par le doute, la peur et la déception.**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD 

**Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'avait pas vu Drago de toute la journée, ni à aucun des repas. **

**D'un pas qui se ressentait légèrement résigné, il prit la direction de ses « appartements ».**

**Arrivé devant la porte en bois lissé, il toqua… Pas de réponse… Ce qu'il redoutait le plus… Son ignorance…**

**Il se décida à murmurer le mot de passe, et se glissa dans la chambre du préfet.**

**S'avançant doucement, ce qu'il vu fut pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé…**

**Il aurait préférait se retrouver face à un Drago dans une rage folle, qu'à un Drago isolé dans son monde de tourments.**

**Harry s'approcha du canapé, et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite du Blond. Ce dernier n'eu aucune réaction.**

**Le Gryffondor l'appela, alors, par son prénom.**

**C'est à se moment là, que le Serpentard daigna lui accordé son attention. Harry sursauta par la surprise. Pas qu'il ne s'attendait pas à que Dray lui 'réponde', mais il fut étonné de lire autant de sentiments dans ces yeux, si souvent contrôlés par l'éducation inculquée par son cher « père ».**

**Ses deux perles grises reflétaient à la fois la douleur, la peine et surtout, cette petite lueur que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien : la colère.**

**« Drago ? » demanda un Brun, on ne peut plus perturbé par cette 'démence' qu'affichait le visage de son amant**

**« Comment oses-tu encore venir me voir, et le pire venir me parler ? » demanda la voix d'un Drago trop calme.**

**Le Survivant retira rapidement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé et recula d'un pas.**

**« Pardon ? » répondit-il incrédule**

**« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »**

**« Si tu veux me parler du fait que ce matin je n'étais pas avec toi… »**

**« ARRETE TE FOUTRE DE A GUEULE ! Tu t'es barré au moment, où j'avais besoin de toi ! »**

**« Ne crie pas, ça sert à rien ! Et puis ne rejette pas la faute sur moi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me reprocher que tu fais des cauchemars ! »**

**« Peut-être, mais j'attendais de ta part, un minimum de soutien ! »**

**« Et moi, j'attendais de ta part un peu plus de confiance ! » dit Harry, qui sentait de plus en plus, la moutarde lui monter au nez.**

**« Ne retourne pas la situation, Potter ! S'il doit y avoir une victime ici, je crois bien que c'est moi ! Et ne me parle pas de confiance ! Si je ne te faisais pas confiance, tu ne m'aurais jamais vu en train de pleu…de faire ces cauchemars ! »**

**« Cependant, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me raconter pourquoi tu fais ces rêves !**

**Alors, hein, descendez un peu de vos grands chevaux, Môssieur Malfoy ! »**

**Drago, qui s'était levé durant cette altercation, se retrouvait nez à nez avec un Harry, de plus en plus rouge.**

**« TU VAS TE TAIRE, OUI ? fût la réaction du Blond face à ce qu'avait dit le Gryffondor.**

**Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » Rajouta-t-il en le secouant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.**

**Une claque retentie parmi les respiration saccadées…**

**Le Blond posa vivement sa main froide sur sa joue, qui prit une couleur rosée sous le coup.**

**« Bien sûr, je suis tellement inférieur à toi ! **

**C'es bon Malfoy, j'ai saisi le message ! Je fais ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure ! JE ME CASSE ! »**

**« Pour une fois que le Balafré a une bonne idée ! **

**DEGAGE ET VITE ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! MEME… »**

**Harry était parti d'un pas vif, sans prendre la peine d'entendre la fin de la tirade de Drago…**

**« Même… Même si je t'aime comme un fou… »**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Depuis ce temps, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient… C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux… Des regards vides et haineux… Néanmoins, ils n'échangeait plus aucune parole._

_Mais un fin observateur pourrait constater que dans les profondeurs de leurs regards, une flamme de douleur crépitait…_

_De plus, ces deux-là, était bien trop aveugles et fiers pour s'expliquer !_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Depuis le temps qu' Harry Potter marchait, ses yeux lui brûlaient par le vent et le froid qui persistait.

Il n'était plus connecté à la réalité… Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…

Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas vu le jeune Ange blond qui le regardait, discrètement depuis cet arbre. Ce dernier qui le cachait, qui le protégeait de ses regards.

Comme suivant une douce mélodie enivrante, rythmée par les notes de ce piano fantasmagorique. Ces deux-là, se lancèrent dans un ballet fluide, suivant les pas avançant et reculant, incertains, du Brun… Tournant lentement autour de cet immense sapin, qui ombragé le lac agité par les remous gris…S'alliant parfaitement à la situation…Leurs pieds jouaient en harmonie avec les mouvements de filateurs amateur de Drago…

Ce moment étrange pour les personnes qui auraient pu les observer, fût clôturer par la nuit qui effaça peu à peu leurs silhouettes…

Le noir effaçait le soleil qui avait jalonné leur bonheur antérieur…

L'ombre les enveloppait, comme un brouillard qui mettait en mode pause la nature et tout ce qui l'habite…

Maintenant, il suffit d'…

Attendre que l'un d'entre eux tende sa main à l'autre, pour qu'il ne se perdre pas dans ce monde de peine et de regret…

Et surtout attendre que ce Lion et ce Serpent remarque, que derrière eux, cette petite lueur, qui semblait les appeler…

_Mais ils ne sont pas assez sourd pour n'entendre qu'eux…_

_Mais ils ne sont pas assez fou pour ne voir qu'eux…_

**To be continued….**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

° S'enferme dans son bunker°

Une longueeee review pour faire plaisir à l'auteure ?

Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu sombre…Mais sachez que j'aime les Happy End !

Alors, une petite review ? Ca prend deux minutes, et faut juste cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche !

Je vous adore ! Gros Bisous !

Harrie


	11. Perdu ds les méandres brumeux de ma vie

**Bonjour Chers lecteurs !**

**Merci d'être aussi fidèles à ma fiction ! Et voui, je voulais remercier tout les lecteurs, car sinon l'écriture n'aucune utilité…enfin bref, là, je divague !**

**En fait, ce chapitre a été commencé après que j'ai écrit le chapitre 9…Et depuis quelques jours, je suis grandement inspirée… Alors je me suis dit, je vais jeter un œil sur le chapitre 10…**

**Et quand je l'ai relu, je me suis dit… « Non, c'est pas possible qu' j'ai écrit tout ça ! »**

**J'étais étonnée par moi-même ! C'est fort ! Je m'aime ! Nda : piquage de réplique à Dray **

**J'ai donc fait quelques petites modifications, et je vous l'envoie !**

**Attention ! C'est chaud !**

**Voici le chapitre 10! **

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 10: Perdu dans les méandres brumeux de ma vie…¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Comme tout les matins, mon réveil sonne à 6h30…

Comme tout les matins, je m'étire dans ce lit vert…

Comme tout les matins, je me dirige vers la salle de bain…

Comme depuis ce jour là, je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans le miroir…

Comme depuis ce jour-là, je pleure sous la douche…

Comme depuis ce jour-là, une étrange amertume s'étend sur mon cœur…

L'eau brûlante s'enduit le long de mon corps ; me rappelant que je suis encore vivant, laissant des marques rouges sur ma nuque et mes fesses…Pourtant quoique je fasse, j'ai l'impression qu'une bulle glacée m'entoure continuellement. Je frissonne tout le temps. Ma peau est de plus en plus blanche. Mes cernes de plus en plus profonds…Mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus présents, et à chaque fois plus horribles…

Je coupe l'arrivée d'eau, et je passe une serviette autour de ma taille…

N'y tenant plus, je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la glace en forme de tondo1, qui est placée au dessus du lavabo…Mes cheveux encore humide tombant devant mon regard vide de tristesse…J'ai l'impression d'avoir maigri…Quoique ce n'est pas qu'une impression, mes vêtements me le disent aussi.

Je m'habille rapidement, prend mon sac de cours et sort de ma chambre d'un pas las.

Je n'ai plus goût à rien…C'est limite si je ne dépéris pas…

_Ca fait maintenant presque deux mois que notre histoire s'est terminée…Que j'ai terminé à cause de ma bêtise…A cause de mon orgueil mal placé, comme d'habitude…_

_Je t'observe continuellement depuis ce jour fatal…_

_Plus rien ne me touche, ni attire mon attention…_

_Seul toi et ton ignorance…_

_Seul moi et ma tristesse…_

_Enfermé dans un monde froid et gris…_

_Je ne ressens plus rien…_

_Sauf cet immense froid qui m'a englobé depuis ton départ…_

_Je sais que j'ai eu tort mais je n'y arrive pas…_

_Je…je ne peux pas retourner vers toi…_

_Je t'ai fait trop de mal… _

_Je ne te mérite pas…_

**° °**

**°**

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de ma journée, j'ai l'impression que je ne fais plus parti du monde qui m'entoure…Je me sens faible…Non, Je sais que je deviens faible…Tout ça à cause d'une potion qui _nous _a révélé certaines choses…

J'ai une vague notion que la cloche indiquant la fin de la journée sonne…

Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

Mes pieds avancent …Vont où bon leur semble…Je ne m'en préoccupe pas…A quoi cela servirait…Je n'ai aucune notion du monde physique…Tout n'est que brume et larmes…

Je me sens redescendre de mon nuage lointain par le froid qui règne en maître dehors.

Qu'importe…

La lande givrée crisse sous mes pieds, le vent souffle à mes oreilles. J'avance encore…

Je ne fais que penser à toi…Toi…et encore toi…

Il n'y a pas un moment où tu ne teintes pas mes pensées…

Une fois de plus, mon regard se brouille…

J'avance un peu vers le bord du lac, le gris des remous cotonneux m'attirant comme un vertige. Je m'avance encore, et je peux sentir de petites gouttes d'eau me gifler le visage, il y a du vent, beaucoup de vent, et il recommence à neiger. Je ne sais plus si c'est les embruns du lac ou bien les doux flocons qui font pleurer mes joues, alors, je lève un peu mes mains, et me mis à ressentir les fleurs de coton fines et gelées sur mes paumes, mes doigts, et mes avant-bras meurtris.

Je viens de remarquer une chose…

…Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus envie de vivre…

**Perdu dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux. La lumière s'éteint…**

**° °**

**°**

Quelque chose me réveille soudain…

Une douce chaleur, qui me paraît trop irréelle…

Une main sur mon épaule…

Un murmure…

« Drago… »

_Son murmure…_

_**To be continued….**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

°**Se cache sous son bureau°**

ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEURE !

Sisisisisi ! Sinon, comment voulez-vous avoir la suite ?

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez vu, ça commence à aller vers la fin **°snifff, je veux pooooo°** ….

Une pitite review pour moua ? **°lol°**

Je vous embrasse tous fort fort fort !

°Harrie°


	12. Sauve qui peut l'amour

**Bonsoir Chers lecteurs !**

**Merci d'être aussi fidèles à ma fiction ! Et voui, je voulais remercier tout les lecteurs, car sinon l'écriture n'aucune utilité…enfin bref, là, je divague !**

**Je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ! Et je voulais aussi que ce chapitre soit vraiment réussi…Mais sachant que je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, surtout en ce qui concerne mes productions ! Vous êtes pas sorti de l'auberge ! **

**J'ajoute aussi que, si tout va bien, il y aura encore 2 (voir 3, si je fais 2 chapitres + épilogue) chapitres! **

Pour info, ce chapitre est le premier POV Dray. Au départ, ce n'étais pas prévu mais je pense que ça donne plus d'âme à l'histoire ! Mais le prochain chapitre sera un POV Harry ! Sûr !

**Voici le chapitre 11! **

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**PS : J'ai commencé une autre fiction, sur la base d'un slash HP/DM ! Ca s'appelle « Slytherine-me » ! Vous pouvez la lire en cliquant sur mon profil !**

**Et en ce qui ne concerne pas les fanfics, j'ai fini ma nouvelle pour un concours littéraire (c'est ça qui m'a retardait) ! Je l'ai envoyé ce lundi (le dernier délais était mercredi loool) ! Ca a aussi pour base une relation homosexuelle ! Elle a pour nom « Ombre et folie » ! Si vous souhaitez lire, c'est pas pour tout de suite! lol! J'essayerais de la mettre quelque part! Peut-être mon blog!**

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé :** Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 11 : Sauve qui peut l'amour...¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**( P.O.V Dray )**

Mon regard remonte jusqu'à son propriétaire. Je croise alors l'émeraude de ses yeux…

Ses yeux si tristes, et à la fois allumés d'une lueur pleine d'espoir, pleine…d'amour…

Je sens ma gorge se serrer douloureusement.

_…J'ai peur…_

J'ose à peine lever ma main pour effleurer sa joue rougie par le froid. Tremblante, elle s'approche sans trop croire qu'elle va pouvoir toucher sa peau, après ces longs mois.

« Ha…Harry ? »

Je vois sa bouche dessiner un petit sourire. D'un mouvement souple, il se place devant moi, de manière à ne plus se dissimuler. Sa main vient se nicher dans mon cou, jouant distraitement avec mes cheveux.

« Harry » répétais-je toujours sous le choc, ne voulant pas y croire.

Presque instantanément mes yeux se brouillent, et tout ces mots que je n'ai jamais dit me brûlent la gorge. Ils sortent pêle-mêle, ces mots retenus captifs trop longtemps…

Ma voix finissant de se casser sur une dernière supplique…Ma dernière supplique…

« Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi. S'il-te-plaît… »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se jette sur moi. Ses bras m'enserrant brutalement, je sens son souffle contre ma nuque. La 'simple' sensation de sentir son corps si près de moi me fait encore plus trembler. Ma tête enfouit dans le creux de son cou, inspirant profondément ce parfum que je ne croyais plus jamais sentir. Mes larmes coulant toujours le long de mes joues.

Harry a dû le remarquer car il me relève doucement la tête, et sonde la profondeur de mes yeux brillants de tant d'émotions révélées…Lentement il approche ses lèvres, et ces dernières viennent cueillir une à une mes perles salées.

J'en reste muet de stupeur.

_Merlin, faîtes-que ce moment ne se finisse jamais !_

Mes mains qui s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux viennent délicatement prendre son visage en coupe, mes pouces caressant le rebondie de ses joues.

_Je n'arrive tout simplement à croire qu'il est venu jusqu'ici…jusqu'à moi._

Ses yeux me 'sourient' encore et encore, alors je décide d'aller chercher cette petite étincelle de bonheur qui m'est offerte…

Mes lèvres viennent ravir les siennes dans une caresse infiniment légère, et désespérément douce… Les lèvres d'Harry sont vraiment délicieuses...Harry ouvrit la bouche et lécha avidement mes lèvres. Je m'entends gémir, pour finalement ouvrir la bouche, happant la langue de mon 'petit gryffondor', la suçant délicatement. Le brun frissonna et me répondit avec ardeur, ses mains caressant doucement mon dos. Celui-ci enfouit les siennes dans mes cheveux. Après un dernier effleurement sur nos bouches rougies, nous nous séparâmes haletants.

J'aime ça, j'aime la puissance de ce que je ressens quand je suis dans ses bras…

…_Je l'aime…_

« Harry… » demandais-je en m'écartant de quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Oui ? »

« Je… » prononçais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il me regarde attentivement, attendant la suite.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là…et…et (Nda : vous avez la haine hein ? Pas tuer l'auteure !) Je…Je t'aime » réussis-je à prononcer avant que les sanglots m'étouffent.

Je ne peux plus parler. Il le voit, il le comprend.

Il resserra son étreinte, et souffla dans le creux de mon oreille les mots les plus beaux qu'il m'a été permit d'entendre…

« Draco, je t'aime…et je te pardonne »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant sans doute une réaction de ma part, et pourtant rien ne vient.

« Dray ? »

« Redis le moi, s'il te plaît »

« Je t'aime et je te pardonne.. »

Il n'a que lui pouvant transformé mes larmes de tristesse en larmes de joie.

Je me sens le serrer contre moi, à lui en couper le souffle et le faire tomber doucement, sous moi, sur le lit de neige immaculé qui recouvre le parc. Il pousse un petit cri de surprise, et frissonna au contact glacial de l'herbe gelée et du tapis blanc. Sentant cela, je me détacha de lui pour prendre ma baguette et lancer un sort de réchauffement qui nous enveloppa comme une couverture.

« J'ai envie de toi » lui murmurais-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Je le vis rougir…Pourtant c'est lui qui a prit ma vertu…

« Dray ! Je ne sais pas si... »

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant, insinuant ma langue entre ses lèvres avec fougue. Il gémit sourdement dans ma bouche tandis que mes mains s'acharnaient à caresser chaque morceau de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

« Draco ! N'importe qui pourrait nous voir... Aah ! »

Ses bras, qui essayaient de me dégager de sur lui, furent bloquer au dessus de sa tête. Plus rien ne lui permettait de m'empêcher de faire ce que je faisais…C'est à dire lécher toute parcelle de peau qui m'était accessible. Douce torture frustrante ! Je suis vraiment méchant !

Très fier de mon coups. Mon visage était, maintenant, à une dizaine de centimètres du sien, et mon amour avait en gros plan mon sourire carnassier. Ajouté de la lueur passionnel qui pouvait se lire à travers mes pupilles métalliques, je commençais à légèrement l'effrayer.

« Dray ? »

J'étais, à présent, dans mon monde…Dans mon rêve de bonheur…

Sans m'en rendre compte, il s'échappa de ma prise et me bouscula pour courir à toutes jambes vers le château. Pendant sa course, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Je vis qu'il accéléra la cadence, commençant à paniquer, sachant que je suis plus léger que lui…je suis plus rapide…Je rattrapa rapidement la distance qui nous séparait…J'essaya alors de l'attraper. Et ce fût à ma troisième tentative que je le pris à bras-le-corps et le fit rouler dans la neige. S'ensuivit un corps à corps dans lequel les empoignades alternaient avec les chatouilles, les roulades et les rires… Nous finîmes par s'écrouler l'un à côté de l'autre, complètement épuisés, les mains glacés, et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Nous nous serrâmes fort ; plus fort que ça, on s'étouffe. A tel point, que nous avons eu recours à un bouche-à-bouche. D'un type particulier, certes, et qui, au lieu de rétablir la respiration, nous laissâmes à bout de souffle et euphoriques.

« On rentre » proposa-t-il

« Oui, tu es gelé ! » ajoutais-je

« Tu souhaites me réchauffer ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite…Et lui susurra finalement au creux de l'oreille :

« Je vais te réchauffer, oui…Tu auras tellement chaud que tu me supplieras de t'effeuiller…Face à ce 'spectacle', tu demeureras muet de stupeur…Alors je me démènerais pour te faire crier…Et tu crieras tellement que tu en oublieras jusqu'à ton prénom… »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Je remarqua que le désir teintait ses yeux émeraudes et que sa respiration s'était accéléré.

« Dray, j'ai très très froid…Je crois…Non, je ne crois pas ! J'en suis sûr ! Il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite et que tu me réchauffes dans les plus courts délais ! »

Rapidement nous nous relevâmes en se souriant, les yeux débordant d'affection et de désir, parcourant le corps de l'autre. Main dans la main nous rentrâmes alors au château, nos pas guidés par la seule envie de nous aimer…

_**To be continued….**_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Qu'ils sont chous (à la crème **°miam°** !) !

Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Il est plus long que les précédents ! Mais la coupure sadique reste ! Hinhinhin !

J'ai (encore) la sensation qu'il n'est pas très réussi ce chapitre…Mais bon…

J'ai l'impression qu'il y en une qui ne sera pas contente ! Ma Yuyoko, je sais ! J'avais dit un chapitre lemoné…et bah en fait, tu as vu qu'il ne l'était pas…

**°Se met à genoux°**

Pardoooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Mais le prochain non plus, il sera pas lemoné…Donc ce ne sera que dans 2 chapitres que vous aurez votre dose d'agrumes…

Une pitite review pour moua ? **°lol°**

Je vous embrasse tous fort fort fort !

°Harrie°


	13. Dangereux Délices

**Bonsoir Chers lecteurs !**

**Merci d'être là à me suivre…Malgré mes mises à jour totalement irrégulières ! **

**Pour ce chapitre, je me suis dit : « HARRIE ! TU POSES TES FESSES DEVANT L'ORDI ET TU ECRIS ! »**

**Oui, je sais, c'est un peu extrême comme moyen mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, Merlin sait quand vous aurez eu l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**Ce qui fait que de … 13h à plus de 20h, je me suis acharnée sur ce chapitre ! 10 pages Word ! Waou ! Je deviens aveugle ! **

**Donc voici le chapitre 12, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.. **

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé : **Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Chapitre 12 : Dangereux Délices...¤#¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne pensais pas que l'amour pouvait donner un goût si particulier à chaque chose…

De ces moments, je m'en délecte comme si c'était la dernière fois que je m'en abreuvais.

C'est comparable à une vague déferlante qui nous traverse le corps, en laissant cette ombre euphorique qui fait pétiller nos yeux.

Cependant, il y aura toujours cette nuit qui se détachera de notre histoire…

Ce samedi soir…

Le jour de notre réconciliation…

**FLASH BACK **

**(POV Harry)**

Protégé du monde extérieur, je me sens beaucoup mieux !

L'excitation d'être vu était ..intéressante mais ce n'est pas de ce dont j'ai envie.

Je veux prendre mon temps pour vénérer, embrasser, caresser chaque parcelle du corps de Drago…'Simplement' lui faire l'amour durant des heures et des heures…lui montrer que c'est la personne la plus importante pour moi…

Alors que nous marchons dans les couloirs étroitement enlacés, Dray se penche soudainement vers moi et m'embrasse langoureusement…Néanmoins bien trop rapidement à mon goût ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !

« Non ! Tu restes là ! » lui dis-je dans le creux de son oreille, en resserrant mon étreinte

Il se détache pourtant de mon emprise et se met à courir tout en me lançant un petit sourire, dont je doute de sa signification…Un sourire de défis ? De désir ?

Durant mon petit débat intérieur, Monsieur-je-courcircuite-l'esprit-du-Survivant se trouve déjà à l'autre bout du couloir ! Non, mais il veut jouer à quoi ! Merlin m'en préserve !

Retenant difficilement un gémissement d'incompréhension, je me lance à sa poursuite.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête !

Je me retrouve finalement, un air hébété sur le visage, devant la chambre de préfet en chef de Drago. Qui plus est, est restée entrouverte.

J'en profite pour m'y glisser, et je me retrouve à nouveau prit d'assaut par un Serpentard décidément très inspiré.

Je jette un regard rapide dans la pièce, et je constate que celle-ci est éclairée par la lueur de dizaine de bougies éparpillées ça et là autour du lit de mon Dragon préféré.

Je détache doucement Drago de mon cou, que ce dernier s'évertuait à torturer de la plus délicieuse des manières, et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi t'es tu mis à courir ? »

« Pour qu'on se retrouve plus rapidement au fait ! » alors qu'il plaçait ses bras dans le creux de mes reins.

Nos lèvres se rapprochent tendrement l'une de l'autre. Cherchant toujours plus à nous transmettre nos sentiments, et nos pensées.

Nos robes de sorcier tombent rapidement, envolées par un tourbillon de passion. Plus fébrilement, chacun de nous s'évertue à faire tomber la chemise de l'autre. Les mains tremblantes d'anticipation. Nos soupires de soulagement s'élèvent à l'unisson…Soulagement de pouvoir enfin toucher cette peau tant convoitée. Cette envie d'y goûter, de la faire frissonner…Nos pas nous guident à travers une valse passionnée, entrecoupée de gémissements de plaisir, vers le lit. Je m'y assois en premier, en attirant Drago sur mes genoux. Mes mains remontent doucement le long de la peau chaude de son dos, pour caresser (et au passage remettre un peu d'ordre dans) ses doux cheveux. Je le repousse délicatement de moi, pour mieux l'admirer. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi beau…de dégager une telle sensualité.

« Tu es magnifique » lui murmurais-je tout contre ses lèvres

Ce baiser fût beaucoup plus calme. Un échange complice emplie de tendresse. C'est si doux, juste une caresse. Mais il y a tant d'intensité dans ce contact que je frissonne des pieds à la tête.

Puis l'atmosphère s'électrise d'un seul coup. La passion et l'empressement sont à présent maîtres de nos corps. Ma bouche descend le long de son cou, déposant de nombreuses caresses contre sa peau sensible. Les gémissements de Drago deviennent de plus en plus présents au fur et à mesure que mes lèvres s'évertuent à le redécouvrir. Je descend le long de son torse, pour capturer impatiemment ses petits boutons rosés déjà dressés par le désir. De légers coups de langues, à une aspiration plus forte de la chair, mon Serpentard bouge désespérément contre moi. Grâce à la puissance de ses jambes repliées autour de moi, il monte et descend de plus en plus vite alors que ma bouche descend explorer son corps. Il se penche en arrière espérant recevoir plus…beaucoup plus, et son dos, retenu par mes mains, tremble. Je souffle tout contre son ventre, et il retient difficilement un hoquet de surprise.

« Harry… »

Humm, j'adore quand il prononce mon prénom comme ça ! Entre le soupir et le gémissement… Ca me rend fou !

"Harry! S'il-te-plaît!"

Ma langue continuait de tracer langoureusement des arabesques sur son ventre, s'arrêtant pour titiller son nombril en y donnant des coups de langue répétitifs, quand soudain, je me retrouve plaquer contre le matelas, les pieds et poings liés aux montants du lit.

« Oh, mon cher Harry, tu n'aurais jamais dû.. » me dit Drago tout en léchant le pourtour de ma mâchoire avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ce Serpentard sadique trône, à moitié nu, sur mon ventre, une bosse bien visible déformant son pantalon noir. Avec une lenteur calculée, il se penche et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis les retire avant que je n'ai pu l'embrasser. Je grogne car je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me laisser…indifférent. Sa bouche se lance alors dans une exploration consciencieuse de mon visage. Tout n'est qu'effleurements ce qui à pour conséquence de me laisser un sentiment de manque à la limite du soutenable. A chaque touchers, mes soupirs lui répondent, comme s'il tenait un conversation secrète avec mon corps. Tout en ondulant ses hanches contre moi, il part à l'assaut de chaque recoin de ma personne. Il prend un malin plaisir à frôler ma peau sans s'y attarder. Je pousse un cri rauque lorsque son bassin rencontre le mien, alors qu'il continue ses mouvements circulaires. Mon souffle se précipite, mes yeux se ferment, et ma tête cherche frénétiquement un côté où se poser…Je vais mourir, c'est ça ?

Lorsqu'une bouche chaude et humide commence à goûter la peau impatiente de mon torse, je soupire de contentement. De haut en bas et de bas en haut, sa langue ne me lâche plus. Me faisant frissonner alors qu'elle va vers ma taille, ou me laissant frustré comme un diable alors qu'elle s'arrête délibérément à la lisière de mon pantalon. Dans une vaine tentative de faire descendre la pression, mes hanches bougent contre celles de Drago. Ce qui a pour conséquence de faire résonner son rire cristallin dans l'atmosphère brûlante de cette pièce. Toujours dans son mouvement horriblement excitant, son bassin va dans une dernière ascension toucher mes jambes. Contre ma cuisse, je sens que son désir n'est pas en reste. Dans une légère pression, je lui fais comprendre que je sais dans quel état il est. Il relève la tête pour encrer son regard dans le mien, remarquant au passage que ses pupilles sont largement dilatées, il m'offre un grand sourire lubrique ! Oh que je n'aime pas ça ! Je tire sur les liens magiques qui me retiennent, pour essayer de me dégager, tout en sachant que je ne le pourrais pas. Si quelqu'un peut m'achever…

Je reviens à la réalité alors que j'entends le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre. La mienne, quelle question ! Ses doigts faisant exprès de lâcher l'embout pour mieux torturer mon sexe dressé à travers le tissu de mon caleçon. Avec une lenteur calculée, il me fait descendre le tout. La pulpe de ses doigts glissant dans une caresse légère sur ma chair brûlante. D'un mouvement aérien, il libère mes pieds et enlève d'un coup sec mon pantalon, en l'envoyant valdinguer Merlin sait où. Dans une mouvement de prévention, il encercle mes jambes de ses mains, en les plaquant sur le matelas. A mon grand désespoir et, en même temps, à mon immense ravissement, sa langue retrouve le chemin de ma peau. Sa bouche taquine remontant à travers de nombreux coups de langue et de baisers effroyablement légers, le long de mes jambes. Ses lèvres s'attardent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisant haleter et gémir de plus en plus fort alors qu'il s'approche de mon sexe fièrement érigé au centre d'une légère mousse brune.

Je sens plus que je ne vois sa tête s'approcher de mon entrejambe, la pression est de plus en plus douloureuse, à un point tel que ma respiration n'est plus que des râles rauques. Je force ma tête à se relever, et je le vois, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de ma verge qui semble le supplier de la prendre…Mais rien, il reste au dessus à la regarder, en attendant. Seul son souffle l'atteint, et me donne la chair de poule. Je repose lourdement ma tête. Une fois encore, je sens un vague d'air qui frôle mon sexe. Et encore un autre. La curiosité germe en moi et je redresse encore une fois la tête. Oooh le sale petit enfoiré ! Il l'a fait exprès ! Juste pour capturer mon regard, sombre et à la fois brillant par la passion qui dévore mes entrailles, par ses prunelles grises. Sur ses lèvres un magnifique sourire qui pourrait parfaitement illustrer le sens du mot « sadique ». Ma respiration se bloque quand je vois sa langue tentatrice pointait vers mon gland rougit tandis que nos yeux sont toujours en contact. Mes poumons libèrent enfin l'air comprimé, alors que je sens sa langue se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais son coup de langue est puissant, et cela me refait tester mon apnée ! Je vais le tuer ! C'est ça ! Rigole tant que tu peux! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir quand j'aurais les mains libres ! Et pour illustrer ma pensée, je me remets à tirer sur les liens. Alors que mon torse se décolle du matelas, et qu'en même temps j'essaye désespérément de me libérer, je retombe brusquement en arrière ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sens que mes bras ne sont plus retenus…

Eureka ! Je vais enfin pouvoir lui faire subir les pires tortures ! Mais avant même d'esquisser le moindre mouvements, une de ses mains plaque mon ventre contre la couche, et au même moment, je peux sentir sa bouche chaude entourer la chair impatiente de mon sexe. Un hurlement de plaisir et de surprise vient remplir le silence de sa chambre. Toute volonté de vengeance venant de me quitter momentanément…

Avec une certaine violence, je sens sa langue faire des va et vient contre ma verge, et je ne peux que hurler de contentement ! Merlin, que c'est bon ! Mes mains libres s'agrippent aux draps qui recouvrent encore partiellement le lit pour essayer de contenir mes cris de plaisir.

Soudain…Plus rien…Je retiens un juron alors que je sens que ni lui, ni sa bouche s'occupe de ma 'petite tension'…Il revient rapidement, baguette en main, pour lui permette de lubrifier ses doigts. Je me redresse légèrement, et à travers la brume qui me voile les yeux, je le vois s'agenouiller de nouveau entre mes jambes. Il m'écarte alors doucement un peu plus les cuisses avant de me refaire subir les assauts de sa bouche. De soupirs de plaisir à des gémissements plus rauques, je ne sens pas vraiment son premier doigt rentrer en moi. Le deuxième me fait grimacer un peu, mais cette douleur se fait vite occulter par la délectation que me procure ses lèvres, ainsi que sa langue…De plus, ce petit vicieux s'amuse à jouer avec ma patience et moi, en me faisant quémander ses doigts dans mon antre étroite. Imperceptiblement je bouge mes hanches pour les recevoir. Mon mouvement s'arrête quand j'accueille le troisième. Un tiraillement se fait sentir et me fait froncer les sourcils. Alors qu'au même moment, je sens ses dents parcourir avec légèreté mon membre gonflé, c'est un déluge de sensations affolantes et jouissives, qui m'emporte plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru dans un orgasme d'une puissance rare, me faisant crier son nom au creux de sa chambre.

Haletant, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Je réouvre les yeux et je m'aperçois que Dray est remonter jusqu'à mon visage, un sourire ornant son visage. Il lèche le contour de mes lèvres entrouvertes, et d'un mouvement brusque je prends possession de sa bouche. Je l'embrasse d'une manière douce et à la fois passionnelle…tout simplement amoureuse. Nos bouches se caressent à leur tour. Je suçote avidement sa langue, et son gémissement se perd dans ma gorge. C'est le genre de choses qui me font tout oublier…

Je reprend conscience d'où se sont arrêter les choses, quand je remarque que contre ma peau, se trouve un pantalon et pas la chair de mon petit Blondinet.

« A ton tour.. » murmurais-je au creux de son oreille alors que d'un mouvement de rein, je le collais contre le matelas.

Les mains de Drago descendent lentement sur mes fesses, les caressant de manière indécente. Je vins reprendre sa bouche dans un baiser vertigineux qui le laisse pantelant alors que mes mains courent le long de son torse, de son ventre finement musclé, pour finir leur parcours sur le renflement de son pantalon. Un halètement répond à mon toucher. J'accentue la pression de ma paume contre son membre et je le vois s'arquer. Cette vision est carrément affolante. Et je sens que petit à petit mon sexe reprend vie.

Rapidement, je retire le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de mon Serpentard, et je me remplis de tout mon saoul de la vision enchanteresse qui s'offre à moi.

Un petit « Harry.. » me fait redescendre sur Terre. Je plante mes émeraudes dans son regard brillant d'anticipation. Je m'assied sur ses cuisses, et commence à caresser sa verge lentement, tout en gardant le contact visuel. Son souffle se précipite. Lorsque j'accentue sensiblement la pression, je vois ses yeux rouler en arrière, manifestant par là, quelque chose de puissant.

Alors que ses yeux se ferment sous la caresse, j'avise sa baguette, et murmure un sort de lubrification. Je remonte un peu sur son corps et guide son sexe gonflé par le désir à l'entrée de mon intimité, et m'empale sans plus de préavis.

A ce moment, deux cris rauques se font échos. Celui de Drago plus sonore que le mien. Au bout d'un court instant, sentant que mes chairs se sont largement habituées à sa présence, j'imprime un ample mouvement de va et vient.

La voix de Dray répondant à chacun de mes mouvements, me grise encore plus, me faisant accélérer la cadence. Ses mains qui tenaient mes hanches, remontent dans une caresse sensuelle sur mon torse, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Elles redescendent tout en dessinant avec le bout des ongles des arabesques qui me font frémir. Ses doigts quittent ma peau tremblante, pour retrouver leur place initiale : mes fesses. Et par un coup de rein puissant, il s'enfonce au plus profond de moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Les coups de butoirs commencent à devenir plus fiévreux, plus brutaux, plus agressifs, et mes cris de pur extase répondent à chaque mouvement.

Alors que ses traits se crispent, signifiant qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir, je ralentis légèrement la cadence tout en me saisissant de mon sexe palpitant, auquel je lui assène de rapides frictions.

Merlin ! Que c'est bon !

Drago ré-entama un va et vient furieux, martyrisant encore plus ma prostate.

« Oh Putain ! » criais-je à un moment « Putain Drago ! »

C'est l'ultime sommet, le dernier moment où le temps semble se suspendre. Nous perdons brusquement pied dans un orgasme violent, pour lui comme pour moi.

Je m'écroule contre le corps de Drago en sueur, pantelant. Il me faut un certain temps pour me relever, et je me dégage de lui. Je remarque qu'un frisson, provoqué à la fois par notre récente relation et par la perte de ma chaleur, l'envahit.

D'un mouvement de la main, je conjure un sort de nettoyage et je m'affale contre mon Amour. Ce dernier se colle plus étroitement à moi, et me glisse à l'oreille :

« J'espère que tu es prêt pour le prochain round ?»

« Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je promets de ne pas trop te malmener.. » ajouta-t-il avec une sourire aguicheur

Et avant même d'entendre ma réponse, il se jette sur moi, dans le but de me soutirer le plus possibles de gémissements et autres soupirs…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

«Arrêteee ! S'il te plaît … »

Ce Blondinet insatiable recommençait pour la 'je ne sais plus combientième fois' ses caresses entreprenantes.

« Drago ! Enlève ta main ! » continuais-je tout en sachant que mon corps n'allait pas tarder à réagir.

« Elle ne fait rien de mal ! » me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser avec langueur

« J'suis fatigué et… »

« Tu as faim ! » finit-il…Mon estomac ayant parlé pour moi.

Il me recouvrit d'un drap tandis qu'il ré-enfilait son caleçon.

« Dobby » appela-t-il

« Oui Monsieur Maître Drago Malfoy ? » lui répondit l'elfe de maison.

« Pourrais-tu nous amener de quoi nous restaurer ? »

« C'est que euh…nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit, Monsieur… »

« Ca te pose un quelconque problème de nous servir un encas à cette heure-là ? » demanda Dray avec son ton supérieur.

« Pas le moins du monde, Maître Drago Malfoy ! »

« Bien, alors dépêche-toi ! »

Il se retourne vers moi, et me sourit tout en s'installant contre mon corps qui ne veut plus bouger. La main de Drago se niche au creux de ma taille et sa main, dans une douce et lente caresse, me berce. Mes paupières se font un peu plus lourdes. Je n'entend qu'à peine le « pop » de l'entrée caractéristique de l'elfe.

Ce qui me pousse à réouvrir les yeux fût le doux fumet qui commence à remplir la pièce. Une odeur sucrée et entêtante…Comme une odeur de cacao !

« J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat ? » me demande Dray en confirmant mes pensées

Il s'approche avec un immense plateau rempli de divers mets qui promettent d'être aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Il le pose sur la table de nuit qui est à côté de lui, et y prit la boîte de chocolats qui se trouvait au centre de l'ensemble.

Mon Serpentard préféré, regrimpe sur le lit, et s'approche de moi avec une mine prédatrice…Mais que me réserve-t-il encore ?

« On dit que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque ! Avec le plateau qu'on a, on doit en avoir pour…hum…seulement…quelques jours ! Une semaine tout au plus…»

« Quoi ? » dis-je incrédule

« Oh Harry! Ne me dis pas que tu en as pas envie! Je suis sûr que tu regorges d'idées ! » me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire lubrique

Je préfère ne rien dire, et me renfrogne dans mon coin, tout en virant écrevisse.

« Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu rougis » ajoute ce vil serpent en m'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres.

Alors là ! Je suis pas d'accord ! J'en ai pas fini avec ta langue si bien pendue pour dire n'importe quoi ! Je préfère nettement quand elle joue avec la mienne ! Viens par ici mon coco !

Je lui attrape la taille et le presse contre moi, pour qu'il s'allonge tout sur mon corps. Je reprend ses lèvres, les caressant, les léchant sensuellement. Je sens ses dents mordiller mes lèvres inférieur avec douceur. Je soupire de bien-être, ce qui nous permet d'approfondir notre échange. Sa langue part à la rencontre de la mienne, elles se touchent, elles se flattent. Le tout sans précipitation, maintenant nous avons tout notre temps. Le baiser se prolonge jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Tout contre la peau rosée de sa bouche, je lui souffle un « je t'aime » en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Ces derniers se mirent à briller d'une manière presque surnaturelle, alors qu'il me répond un « moi aussi, je t'aime ».

Ce moment parfait fût gâcher par mon abruti d'estomac, qui voulant se faire remarquer se mit à gargouiller d'une façon pas très romantique ! Si je l'attrape, je le plante ! OK ?

« Je vois que l'estomac de notre Précieux Saint Potty veut lui aussi, qu'on s'occupe de lui ! » dit-il en contenant difficilement son rire moqueur

« Oh ça va ! Hein ! Te moques pas ! »

« Je ne me moque pas ! Je trouve juste qu'il n'a pas de bonnes manières !(Nda : oui, oui ! Dray a éduqué son estomac ! expldr) Et je réfléchis de quelle manière je vais le satisfaire ! »

Cet idiot de Blondinet…Oui idiot, mais certainement très beau se décide d'ouvrir la boîte que je lorgnais tout à l'heure et fit mine de choisir le plus lentement le chocolat ! Si tu te bouges pas un peu, Sexy Boy, c'est toi que je bouffe ! (NdHarry : c'est quoi c'est « ouué » enflammés ?)

Il revient vers moi, tenant entre deux doigts un de ces délices sucrés et me l'approche de la bouche. Je l'ouvre légèrement pour recueillir enfin le carré de cacao, quand celui-ci recule sa main au dernier moment ! Ooh ! Il aime jouer ! Il rapproche une seconde fois le chocolat, et je comble l'espace qui me séparait de ce minuscule morceau de nourriture pour être sûr de l'avoir. J'ai un sourire vainqueur alors qu'il plonge à nouveau sa main dans la boîte.

Il respire son odeur avant d'approcher la sucrerie de sa bouche et y croque à la moitié. Il continue de déguster la friandise avec des gestes suaves, faisant ensuite glisser sa bouche sur chacun de ses doigts, pour les lécher sensuellement, vérifiant par le fait qu'il n'avait omis aucun morceau de ce délice.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle, et même si le carré de cacao a disparu, mon regard reste fixé sur ses lèvres. Ce petit allumeur passe un autre coup de langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui, à mon étonnement, me fait pousser un petit gémissement.

Drago se frotte sensuellement contre moi, et en me murmurant :

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était aphrodisiaque… »

Et avant que cette bouche tentatrice ne dise autre chose de totalement futile, je l'emporte dans une baiser chargée de passion. Et cet arrière goût de chocolat affûtant un peu plus mes sens.

Il se détache de moi, et décide de nous nourrir avec soin, avec des gestes de plus en plus lascifs.

Les minutes s'égrainent, et je me retrouve au cœur d'un débat intérieur, qui vise à déterminer mes…disons…'préférences'.

Un Drago qui mange du chocolat …Ou un Drago qui me fait manger du chocolat…Ou encore, la peau d'un Drago au chocolat !

Toute cette réflexion va finir par me monter à la tête. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire, voyez-vous !

J'ai un Blondinet très excité, qui veut me rendre fou avec ses coups de langue sur ses doigts recouverts de sauce au chocolat !

Finalement, je crois que mon choix est fait ! Je m'empare du petit pot en argent rempli de cette onctueuse crème chocolatée, j'y trempe mon index et dessine sur le torse de ma petite Fouine adorée, des lignes sans queue ni tête. Je lui donne mon doigt à nettoyer, et lorsque j'observe son visage, ou plutôt sa bouche s'évertuant à faire le travail, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour pour que je réagisse…

**Vous voyez ! Comme quoi le Survivant a toujours raison !**

**Je vous l'avez dit qu'ils étaient dangereux, ces délices !**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

°Harrie en larme°

Bon bah, c'était le dernier chapitre…Reste plus que l'épilogue…

Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre lemoné avec de la sauce au citron, et zestes de citron etc etc ? J'espère m'être bien fait pardonnée pour toutes les méchantes choses que je vous ai fait encourir tout le long de ma fic !

Une petite review pour me réconforter ? ou au moins un mouchoir pour éponger mes larmes °snif° ?

Je vous embrasse tous fort !

°Harrie°


	14. Epilogue

**Bonsoir Chers lecteurs !**

**Voili voilou l'épilogue de Dangereux Délices…**

**Il est un peu spécial mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça…(Nda : en plus, en ce moment, faut surtout pas contrarier mon imagination XD )**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**Harrie, l'auteure sadique de fanfictions ? **

**0¤o¤0**

Elle se déroule pendant la 7eme année à Poudlard pour nos héros.

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES DE L'AIR !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la redac sont de mwa !

**Rating :** M

**Petit Résumé : **Quand Harry Potter commence à philosopher sur la vie…

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤Dangereux Délices¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤#¤ Epilogue ¤#¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le soleil perce à travers les rideaux de notre chambre. Un doux halot de lumière se matérialise, et vient me caresser la joue.

Je me sens émerger paisiblement, je m'étends délicatement, comme un chat. Aussitôt, un bras se resserre autour de ma taille. J'esquisse un petit sourire en me calant un peu mieux contre l'homme qui est à mes côtés.

J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Drago. Je souris de nouveau et passe les bras autour de mon Serpentard pour l'attirer près de moi. Dans son sommeil, mon Blondinet sourit et sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou.

Décidé d'arrêter de faire dormir la marmotte de service, j'entreprends de réveiller doucement ses sens.

Ma main qui s'était égarée autour du cou de Dray, décide de caresser doucement toute la peau qui est à sa disposition. Mes doigts parcourent langoureusement son torse, mes ongles l'effleurent… Un frisson parcoure son corps.

Pendant que ma paume s'en va sculpter les courbes de mon aimé, ma bouche goûte patiemment à la peau fine de son cou à travers des baisers légers. Dans sa progression, elle s'arrête quelques instants sur le lobe de son oreille. Un léger gémissement est soufflé contre la mienne. Mes lèvres viennent embrasser sa pommette droite, la commissure de ses lèvres, et finalement sa bouche.

Je le sens bougé un peu, et je me décolle légèrement de Drago. Il semble ne pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux…

Je roule sur le côté extérieur du lit pour vérifier l'heure…9h…C'est à ce moment que j'entends un murmure venant de mon Blond.

« 'rryyy ! »

« Bonjour » dis-je d'une voix douce.

« Nan…veux encore ! » répondit-il dans un souffle

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Toiii » répliqua-t-il, toujours de sa voix emplie de sommeil

Il me tire alors contre lui, d'une manière un peu brusque, qui me fait m'affaler sur lui. Je relève la tête, et je remarque immédiatement son air ravi plaqué sur son visage.

J'adore son visage le matin, enfin je l'aime tout le temps, mais son petit air grognon matinal est tout bonnement adorable. Ca lui donne un air enfantin auquel j'ai du mal à résister !

De plus, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que Dray était du genre câlin ! C'est une personne qui se délecte du moindre geste affectif. Il m'a même avouer qu'il adore rester enlacé, et à, simplement, respirer mon odeur.

« Allez Dray, lève-toi. »

« Mais on est dimanche ! »

« Je sais…Mais j'ai une petite surprise pour toi… »

Il se releva brutalement me faisant quitter mon oreiller attitré, c'est à dire lui et son corps magnifique () !

« Ooohhhh, et c'est quoi ? » me demande-t-il, tout à coup complètement réveillé.

« Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise » réponds-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Pas satisfait de sa réponse, il se rue sur moi, pour me 'convaincre' de tout lui dévoiler…Mais tout le monde sait comment un Malfoy convainc…Il se sert de la ruse pour arriver à ses fins ! Cependant, il ne m'aura pas…Après quelques années a être 'victime' de ses plaidoyers, j'y suis (un peu…) immunisé…

Il commence alors à me chatouiller, pensant me faire abdiquer plus rapidement !

Mon souffle s'accélère mais je crois que le pire est à venir…

« Alors, mon cher Harry ? Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? » m'interroge-t-il tandis qu'il prend place sur son nouveau perchoir…En d'autre terme: moi !

« Non ! Et puis, tu sais, là tu nous fais perdre du temps… » dis-je en lui lançant un regard énigmatique.

« Oh ! Je vois ! Je vais alors utiliser une autre…méthode ! Peut-être qu'elle sera plus efficace…»

Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout son sourire…Ca fait très assoiffé qui vient de découvrir un verre d'eau…

Tout en me souriant sadiquement, il commence à déboutonner ma veste de pyjama. Maaaammmaaaaaannnnnnnn !

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il voit mon expression horrifiée.

Ses mains viennent alors emprisonner les miennes au dessus de ma tête, et je le vois se baisser pour aller à la rencontre de mon ventre…

Pitiiiééé, nnnaaaaaooooooonnnn !

« Pas ça ! S'il te plaît, Dray ! »

« Tu vas donc me dire ce que tu as mijoté ! »

« Niéééééénnnooonnnn ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu me vois dans l'obligation d'agir ! »

Sans me laisser ajouter le moindre mot, sa bouche rentre en contact avec la peau sensible de mon ventre ! Le…le …Sadique ! Il abuse de mon point faible ! C'est vraiment trop injuste ! C'est pas ma faute si je suis…si je suis ultra sensible dans cette zone !

Ses lèvres qui m'effleurent me font frémir. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me contenir…Mais je sens qu'il va mettre le paquet cette fois-ci…

Au fur et à mesure que sa bouche m'explore, mon souffle se précipite, et je me mords les lèvres pour éviter de produire des sons qui le raviront.

Quand sa langue remplace ses lèvres, je hoquète fortement. Elle dessine des arabesques autour de mon nombril, et je produis des sons qui ressemblent à la fois à un gloussement et à un gémissement. C'est horriblement bon…

Mon souffle devient soudainement rauque quand je sens que Dray s'est mis dans l'idée de retirer mon bas de pyjama…Avec ses dents !

« Oh Merlin » murmurais-je presque désespéré

« Allons Harry, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! »

« Dray ! S'il te plaît! Arrête de me torturer! » dis-je dans une dernière supplique.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, à un tel point que si Drago continue, il finira par sortir de ma poitrine. De plus, chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses semblent être sous tension. J'ai l'impression que s'il n'arrête pas je vais exploser !

Je sors finalement de mon état léthargique quand je remarque qu'un air frais caresse mon corps. Mais…Je suis NU ! Et où-est-il ? OU EST CE PETIT SERPENT VICIEUX !

« Dray ? »

« Oui ? »

Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche. Il est dans l'encadrure de la porte, celle qui mène à la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais plus là ? »

« Tiens, tiens…Maintenant, on réclame ma présence ! » me questionne-t-il, avec un sourire triomphant sur le lèvre.

« Bah… je…euh »

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » me demande-t-il en rigolant. « Bon ! C'est quand tu veux Harry ! Tu voulais me faire sortir du lit, j'en suis sorti et maintenant, c'est moi qui t'attends ! »

« Hein ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pour la douche quelle question ! »

Je grogne dans ma barbe inexistante et me dépêche de rejoindre le petit Blondinet arrogant qui me sert de petit ami !

Il est déjà sous la douche…Humm ! Même si j'ai l'habitude de le voir nu…Son corps me fait toujours le même effet ! Comme quoi, la passion ne s'éteint pas au fil du temps !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Grâce à quelques promesses et autres débats, j'ai réussi à convaincre Drago de se dépêcher de s'habiller pour sortir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être casanier de temps en temps ! Enfin, ce n'est qu'une légère diversion…Mais n'empêche !

Dommage que l'endroit où je veux l'amener ne se trouve pas en Angleterre ! Mais avec la Magie, tout est possible ! Vive les portoloins !

Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, je prépare le vieux journal que j'ai ensorcelé pour nous envoyer à Paris. Je suis impatient de voir sa tête quand on y sera !

« Dray ! Dépêche ! »

« Ca va, ça va ! »

Je déplia le journal et lui dit de venir lire quelque chose !

Pour mieux voir, il prit de mes mains un côté du journal ! J'eu un sourire vainqueur ! Plus que 30 secondes ! 29, 28, 27, 26…

« Mais c'est le journal d'h… »

3, 2, 1, 0 !

Nous nous retrouvons dans le Jardin du Luxembourg. 'Mon' jardin !

C'est un magnifique jardin à la française, avec des énormes arbres noueux, un bassin où les enfants font flotter leur bateau, et dans tout se parc se cache un vrai musée de sculptures.

L'air ahuri de Dray me confirme qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! Je suis le meilleur pour les surprenante surprise !

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ! » me demande-t-il toujours sous le choc

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais une surprise ! Et ce n'est que le début ! »

« Ah… »

« Tu aimes ? »

« C'est beau. »

Je lui offre un de mes plus beaux sourires, et je l'enlace par la taille.

C'est par ce beau dimanche d'automne que l'on en profite pour marcher sur un gigantesque tapis de feuilles rousses.

Le silence nous entoure, nous sommes comme dans une bulle, et seul le crissement des arbres remplie l'atmosphère d'une douce mélodie. Nous profitons pleinement du décor particulier et de la présence de l'autre. Nos corps sont soudés, comme s'ils étaient une entité à part entière. J'aime beaucoup cette idée…Et bientôt, elle sera totale…

En ce dimanche matin, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Et c'est tant mieux ! J'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde, avec Drago. Et ce dernier doit penser la même chose vu l'expression douce et rêveuse peinte sur son visage. Nous nous sommes arrêter sur un chemin couvert d'arbres, et au bout de l'allée, nous pouvons enfin apercevoir la fontaine Médicis.

J'en profite pour lui ravir un baiser léger. Mais avec l'une de ses mains, il me retient, et presse plus fortement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un vrai baiser d'amoureux. J'adore quand il fait ça ! Ca me donne l'impression que tout autour de moi tourbillonne. Et un vertige bien particulier prend possession de mon être, spécialement lorsqu'il me fait passer cette bibliothèque de sentiments à travers ses touchers.

Nos bouches se séparent, et nos souffles chauds et précipités se mélangent dans un dernier contact intime. Je vois ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire heureux. Je me rends compte que j'ai le même. Nos yeux pétillent de cette lueur si particulière…Vous savez, ces étoiles qui vont faire q'une douce chaleur va se répandre dans tout votre corps, et surtout dans votre cœur !

J'adore l'automne. Les feuilles volent en éclat, et l'odeur des écorces forcent au souvenir. Nous prenons le temps de parler d'avant, les rires et les larmes se mélangent au fur et à mesure que le passé refait surface.

« Dire que ça fait presque 5 ans que je t'ai fait rouler dans la neige à Poudlard ! »

« Oui ! J'avais cru que tu me lâcherais jamais ! J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu me fasses subir les pires outrages à même la neige ! »

« Ce n'est que partie remise… » me murmure-t-il d'une voix remplie de promesses.

« Humm… »

« …Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ? »

« Pour te faire une surprise ! » répondis-je d'un ton mystérieux.

« Ca je l'avais bien compris…Mais à mon avis, tu as largement dû t'y prendre à l'avance ! Je me trompe ? »

Un sourire lui répond.

C'est vrai que le coffret qui se trouve dans la poche de mon pantalon se cache depuis un petit moment…Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de montrer à mon Amour, un endroit que j'affectionne ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu en as tout les droits…Je suis juste curieux ! »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! »

« Et elle est punie sévèrement, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà des idées ! »

« Ca te dit un chocolat chaud ? Et on rentre après ?» demandais-je en espérant gagné encore un peu de temps, pour que Dobby fasse ce qu'il a à faire.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! »

Nous quittons le parc, à la quête d'un café ouvert. Nous en avisons un pas très loin.

Au bout d'une demi heure passée bien au chaud, je sors de quoi payer. Heureusement que j'avais prévu mon coups et que j'avais changer un peu d'argent !

Nous sortons du commerce, et je nous redirige vers le grand bosquet d'arbres à l'entrée du Jardin, pour nous faire reprendre le portoloin.

Une secousse, et nous nous retrouvons dans notre appartement londonien.

« Visiblement, aujourd'hui est une journée particulière » me dit-il en observant la pièce, un sourire en coin ornant son visage.

C'est vrai que Dobby n'a pas lésiné sur la décoration ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de fleurs dans une même pièce ! Celle-ci est illuminée par la douce lumière automnale, et nous procure une sensation de bien-être. L'odeur sensuelle des roses, éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce (et sûrement dans l'appartement), est douce et entêtante. Le déjeuner nous attend sur la table basse du salon. Original !

« N'est-ce pas ! » lui répondis-je en l'enlaçant par derrière.

« Quand tu auras fini de me faire languir appel moi ! Allez Harry ! Ne te fais pas prier ! »

« Hum…Juste un peu »

Drago se retourne, et entoure ma taille de ses bras et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, et me murmure un petit « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. J'en frisonne de la tête au pied.

Je lui prend la main et je nous amène nous asseoir dans le canapé. Je respire un bon coup et serre sa main entre les miennes. Je relève la tête. Ca y est…Nous y sommes... Tu peux le faire Harry !

« Drago… »

« Oui ? » demande-t-il visiblement très intrigué

« Drago » répétais-je

« Harry… Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Je glisse dans sa main la petite boîte de velours vert que je gardais précieusement dans ma poche.

« Epouse-moi » chuchotais-je

« Pardon ? » fit Drago

« Epouse-moi » répétais-je. « S'il te plaît. Deviens mien. Pour toujours..."

Dray me regarde longuement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, n'en revenant pas.

« Tu…Tu es sérieux ? » balbutia-t-il

« Oui » répondis-je. « Epouse-moi.. »

Drago me regarde encore, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Doucement, je m'approche de mon amant pour pouvoir me blottir contre lui. Drago passe ses bras autour de mon corps et je le sens pleurer doucement contre moi.

« Dray » dis-je. « Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais mais... »

« Non ! » cria-t-il, me coupant. « Je veux t'épouser. Je suis d'accord. C'est juste que... Oh, Harry ! »

Je sens ma respiration se bloquer dans ma gorge. Drago est d'accord ! Il veut bien se marier avec moi…Un bonheur gigantesque déferle dans tout mon être. M'écartant un peu, je force Dray à me regarder. Mon Amour sourit parmi ses larmes, semblant plus heureux que jamais.

« Tu es d'accord ? » m'assurais-je.

« Oui » répondit-il chaudement. « Oui ! Oui ! »

Je le serre de nouveau contre moi, souriant follement dans son cou. Impérieusement, je m'éloigne de lui pour l'embrasser. Draco répond au baiser avec un enthousiasme croissant.

« J'ai faim ! » me murmure-t-il alors qu'il dépose des dizaines de baisers dans mon cou.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut devant toiaaaaahhh ! » tentais-je de répondre alors qu'il commençait à me mordiller la peau derrière l'oreille.

« Je ne suis affamé que par toi… » me glisse-t-il sensuellement contre mes lèvres avant de les reprendre dans un baiser vertigineux.

Tandis que dehors, le vent rythme le ballet des feuilles mortes, nous et nos cœur se lancent dans une valse effrénée.

C'est dans notre salon, en pleine après-midi, que nous nous offrons, une fois encore, la clef de nos âmes et de notre amour. Cet amour insensé…Cet amour passionné…Cet amour qui sera, qui sait, éternel, tant qu'il durera.

J'ai enfin trouvé mon Paradis.

Je veux qu'il soit ici.

Pour toujours, avec toi.

Toi et seulement toi.

**FIN**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Voilà ! C'est la fin !

J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps en lisant cette histoire !

Si vous avez des questions par rapport à l'évolution de la relation de Dray et 'Ry par rapport à la potion de Percéptivité, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Bref, si vous avez des questions, je me ferais un plaisir à vous répondre !

En espérant vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics !

Merci de votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !

Je vous adore !

Je vous fais plein de bisous !

° Harrie°


End file.
